


Werewolf Academy

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Romeo and Juliette Theme, M/M, Mystery, Werewolf Academy, Werewolf Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: As an omega, Armin is hopeful the mysterious new short, dark and handsome student is the alpha of his dreams. Nevermind he already has a possessive horsefaced boyfriend.





	1. Levio and Arminlette

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya'll, I obviously have no self control so here is a brand new fanfic <3 
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is an introductory chapter, and hence it may not be as exciting as you might have expected. There will be more to come, and remember that the question you should be asking yourself is, "Who is Levi?" ;) 
> 
> Oh, it's so exciting to me...I have great plans for this fanfiction. Let's onlly hope I can write it the way I want it to be wrote. 
> 
> And yes, I did debate on writing this story from Levi's point of view but while it would have been more entertaining and interesting, it would have ruined the whole point of the story. So please bare with me and stick around. This chapter is short but there are important things to note about it, if you're astute and familiar with the alpha/beta/omega fandom. ;D 
> 
> Be assured that there is no rape in this chapter and that since werewolves live for hundreds of years, their schooling system, while similar to ours, is different. Armin and his friends are eighteen for example, but they are still in a freshmen level of highschool since their version of eighteen is our fifteen/sixteen. So he even retains the fifteen/sixteen year old look, but he's been alive for eighteen years. It's really not that important though. 
> 
> I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

Werewolf Academy

Chapter 1: Levio and Arminlette

It was another breezy, spring night at the prestigious Werewolf Academy. Three friends were hanging out near the front doors of the school, conversing with each other. The school day had yet to begin, yet academics were already being discussed animatedly amongst the trio.

“Hey Armin, can I look at your homework?” A copper skinned brunette requested hopefully.

“Again, Eren?” Armin, a fair skinned blonde groaned with exasperation from his perch on the stone wall.

“Do not let him see your work. Eren either needs to succeed on his own, or fail.” Interjected the ravenette girl who completed their triangle.

“But guys! You know I am not cut out for this _learning_ thing—I’m not a fucking vampire.” Eren griped in protest, clenching his hands into fists to express his frustration.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Armin demanded defensively, since Eren knew damn well that he liked to learn, even if gaining knowledge was dismissed as a taboo vampire thing.

“Ugh, you know I think it’s _cute_ when you read a book—” Armin huffed, folded his arms across his chest and turned away from Eren—"I am an Alpha, Armin. You know that. I punch. I bite. I am tied with that damn horseface of a werewolf in all categories of the tournament. That—that is what I can do.” Eren reasoned, pleading his case to his best friend. Armin pursed his lips together, torn between wanting to help his blundering friend, and wanting that same friend to succeed on his own.

“Stop pestering him. Go succeed on your own or fail.” The ravenette, Mikasa, repeated her earlier stance with a firmer tone. Eren opened his mouth to argue.

“Hm?” Armin queried, noticing a unfamiliar werewolf enter the courtyard. “Who is he?” Armin asked as he hopped off of the ledge and stepped around his friends to get a better look at the rogue that caught his eye.

The werewolf had dark features, and astute eyes that intrigued Armin. He was a short werewolf, yet even from the distance between them, Armin felt dwarfed by him. There was a undeniable quiet confidence in the way the werewolf stepped that expressed his strength, caution, and internal intelligence.

_Intelligence_. Armin’s blue eyes widened at that thought. The handsome werewolf was, in theory, everything Armin always wanted in a mate. As soon as Armin realized that, he headed straight for the stranger, who was observing his surroundings with new eyes.

“But Mikasa, I—Armin, where are you going?” Eren asked distractedly, noticing Armin was already halfway across the courtyard now.

Mikasa blinked, and studied the werewolf her friend was heading for. There was something off about him that set her stranger-danger nerves on edge. She tensed, and brushed past Eren quickly to follow Armin. But To her relief, the stranger noticed Armin heading towards him and changed directions. Armin stopped, thrown off by how quickly the other male had decided to dismiss him. He bit his lip indecisively, debating on whether to pursue the handsome stranger.

“What a dick.” Eren muttered, beside Mikasa now, as he saw the stranger flee from Armin. Mikasa relaxed, since she wouldn’t have to perform damage control now with another one of Armin’s poor choices of potential mates. At least, that was what Mikasa thought until to her horror, she saw Armin chase the stranger. Armin hurried around the new werewolf and cut him off, blocking the entry doors.

“Hi.” Armin greeted, with a friendly smile on his face.

“Move.” The werewolf commanded gruffly.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Armin pressed, ignoring the werewolf’s command. “My name is Armin and I can show you around.” Armin offered as he tilted his head to the right as he spoke, a sultry action that shocked his friends who were watching the encounter from afar.

The werewolf stopped, and studied Armin with guarded, black eyes. His eyes drifted towards Armin’s neck, then flitted over his pristine, smooth academy uniform. Armin realized he was being sized-up, and smiled warmly, to express his helpful nature that had garnered him a lot of friends despite his petite size.

“Get out of my way or I will bite you.” Threatened the lean, but bulky werewolf. Armin faltered at the gruff tone, and thought about moving out of his way. Then he realized that the werewolf was not barring his teeth at him, nor was he growling and he was definitely not puffing his chest out at him. He was exhibiting none of the aggression signs that Armin had come to recognize from an aggressive alpha.

Armin realized again that this foreign werewolf was _different_. Excitement rushed through Armin’s body. If this werewolf was an alpha like Armin thought he might be, he was sure he wanted to get to know him. A confident, astute alpha who did not resort to violence was exactly the type Armin gravitated towards because unlike many other alpha werewolves, this one had not yet put his hands on him. He had not even cared that Armin had tilted his neck, nor did he seem to understand the implications and suggestions the notion expressed.

This werewolf was a mystery Armin wanted to solve.

“I can show you the catacombs that act as an underground passageway from one end of the campus to another.” Armin suggested, in an attempt to pique the other’s interest. A flash of intrigue flited through  the dark werewolves eyes. Armin smiled with satisfaction as he turned on his heels, and opened the door to the building. “The grand tour it is.” Armin declared happily, as he headed into the building while his tail swished back and forth.

“Just how well do you know the school?” Inquired the werewolf, who followed behind Armin.

“There was a map in the library that detailed the blueprints of the school. Do you want to see it?” Armin wondered, looking back at him over his shoulder as he led the way down the stone hallway.

“Make it quick.” The male relented distractedly, as he observed their surroundings, as if mapping the building out in his head. Armin was charmed by the thought, and giddily led the way to the library, thrilled to be in the company of a unique werewolf.

“Oh, I never quite caught your name.” Armin mentioned, since he wanted a name to go with the handsome face equip with small, narrow eyes.

“Levi.” Was all the werewolf offered, while he distractedly sized up other werewolf students passing them by. Armin smiled regardless, appreciating the vital information.

“That’s the band room there. Do you play anything, Le-vi?” Armin asked, as an excuse to test out his name on his tongue.

“No.” Levi responded curtly. Armin quieted, feeling as if his attempt at conversation had been rebuffed again. He was silent for a few moments as they walked, and then tried again.

“What year are you in?” Armin wondered, curious to know if they would have any classes together.

“Senior.” Levi replied, just as disinterested as ever.

_Ooh. He’s older than me_. Armin thought with intrigue coursing through his body. There was something exciting about the older men—Armin was sure he was drawn to them because their maturity was bound to be heightened compared to a young pup like others his age.

“Freshmen. Eighteen.” Armin revealed in short words, in an attempt to gain Levi’s interest. If he was anything like Eren, short words would be appropriate. However, Levi did not even look at him—his dark eyes were analyzing the windows. Armin wondered what Levi was thinking, but he did not dare to ask since Levi’s gruff silence was putting a damper on his mood. “Well, we’re here.” Armin announced then, and opened the doors to the library.

At this time of night, the library was devoid of students. A librarian was present, who had her nose in a book. She paid the students no mind as they wandered in. Armin noted how Levi was taking mental notes of the room, and of the books they passed by.

“Do you have a vivid memory like me?” Armin asked, since Levi was conscious of his surroundings. Levi just shrugged, and continued to follow Armin to a dimly lit area of the library. Armin plucked a folded paper out from between two heavy books. “Here. It’s this one.” Armin said as he unfolded the map and set it down on the table.

A torch above was their only external light to read by.

Armin placed his hands on two edges of the map to keep it flat, and hunched over the map to relearn the configuration of the school. Levi peered over Armin’s shoulder to analyze the map. Armin tilted his head to the side, and watched Levi study the map.

It was not unusual for students to want to know the ins-and-outs of a school. Armin thought nothing of Levi’s interest, since his mind was preoccupied by the fact that their shoulders were almost touching. Levi must have been conscious of that too, because even when he moved to look at the finer details of the map, he did not brush against Armin at all.

Since Levi seemed to be distracted, Armin studied the masculine features of his face, and jaw line. Armin noticed the taut muscles Levi sported underneath the traditional academy uniform. Levi was short, but Armin could tell he was strong, and yet…the more Armin looked at Levi, the more he was not quite sure if he was seeing the wolf ears that had been on Levi’s head a minute ago. Armin blinked with confusion and reached out to touch the ears that had seemed to lose some of their solid color.

Just before Armin could touch the ghostly ears, Levi straightened himself out. Startled, Armin pulled his hand back.

“Thanks.” Levi told Armin as he turned, and left. Armin blinked again, and watched Levi retreat. His black wolf ears and tail were in tact, making Armin doubt what he thought he had seen. He shook his head, and folded the map up. Armin turned and slid the map back into place and let out a soft sigh.

_He’s a bit gruff…but I don’t think he’s a bad person. Maybe I’ll see him again_. Armin thought happily to himself, his hand lingering on the map. A pair of firm arms wrapped around Armin’s slender waist, startling him. “Ah!” Armin yipped with alarm as a hot body pressed against his back.

“Mmm. Your friends said I’d find you here.” A familiar, deep voice purred against Armin’s ear. Armin’s ear twitched as the hot breath assaulted it. “Were you waiting for me? I am flattered you even seem aroused this time.”

“Jean—Jean, I—I was just doing some research…” Armin stammered, lying to the possessive werewolf boyfriend as his face flushed red from having been found out. Levi either had not noticed—how could he not have noticed—was disinterested or thoughtful of Armin’s feelings. Armin wanted to believe that Levi just hadn’t commented on his obvious scent of arousal because he was a good guy.

“The research can wait.” Jean commented as he grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair and yanked his head to the side to expose his neck. Armin yelped with pain and clenched his hands into fists that trembled as Jean buried his nose against the scent gland. Jean inhaled Armin’s scent. “I think I’m going to fuck you.” Jean mentioned, and began to lick the gland with his strong tongue.

“A-ah!” Armin moaned involuntarily, and squirmed restlessly against Jean. “Wait—wait, the bell—” Armin began to protest, despite the involuntary waves of physical pleasure crashing through his body.

“We have five minutes. That’s just enough time for me to fuck you over the table and be done.” Jean reasoned, and shifted to move Armin to the stone table. Armin dug his heels against the stone, but Jean still shifted him effortlessly, pushing him towards the table.

“Stop it, Jean! I—I really don’t want—” Armin started again, his voice becoming panicked the closer he was pushed to the table.

“—Your _secret_ to be found out?” Jean finished the sentence, his tone peppered with an undeniable threat. Armin froze. “Bend over. I’ll make it quick.” Jean instructed Armin, who he knew was listening to him now. Armin swallowed hard, and trembled as he stiffly began to comply with Jean’s request, bending himself over the table.

Just then, they heard the bell ring.

“Fuck.” Jean cursed, hearing the bell. “Just go. I wouldn’t want you to tarnish your perfect attendance record.” Jean huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Armin straightened himself instantly.

“Thank you.” Armin said hastily, and rushed out of the library. In his haste, he didn’t notice the lurking, dark shadow that was off to the side of the library doors.

_Saved by the bell_. Armin thought, and sped through the hallway to his classroom where he would meet up with Eren and Mikasa who shared Werewolf Lore with him. 

 

End Chapter

Optional Ending Notes:

If it's not obvious, werewolves and vampires do not like each other. It's shown here in the first chapter that werewolves have a disdain for knowledge because they associate it as a trivial vampire thing. Eren shows that, anyways. Armin obviously does not agree with that sediment, because he seeks knowledge.

And, as a boy, Armin is bolder than his friends give him credit for. They always assumed that because he's a pacifist omega that he would be shy, reserved, and innocent. This is why they are surprised when Armin approaches Levi, and attempts to spark up a conversation. Eren and Mikasa are visibly more surprised when Armin exposes his neck to Levi. Armin was expressing interest in Levi, and was implicating submission. That's a bold move for anyone to do, really. Levi does not react much, if at all, to Armin's subtle clues of arousal. Why is that?

So notice later that Armin, despite being in a relationship with Jean, never offered, nor exposed his neck to Jean. Jean forced Armin to expose his neck to him. The implications of all of this is rather heavy. I'd elaborate, but I feel that's best to do in story form. If you've read my other fanfics, you might have an idea of why the whole neck thing is important.

The current plan is to write Levi's point of view after this story is "complete". Would ya'll be interested in that? I know this first chapter ain't much to go by


	2. My Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is determined to get closer to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a perfect world I would have made this a slow-burn story the way it's meant to be, but, to keep my interest, and yours, everything happens pretty quickly. If I do write Levi's point of view, a lot of things will be elaborated on, particularly Levi's inner thoughts and trust me, there's a lot of them. 
> 
> The question remains, of course, who is Levi? 
> 
> If ya'll have guesses, feel free to pitch them.

**Werewolf Academy**

**Chapter 2: Our Firsts**

Werewolf Lore 101

It was a mandatory class for all individuals since only through education could they learn why vampires were their mortal enemy. The teacher, Mr. Fritz was late to class again, and in his absence, Armin conversed with his friends that sat on either side of him.

“His name is Levi, and he shares an interest in antiques with me—he wanted to see the map of the school.” Armin animatedly informed his friends, who were both staring at him quizzically.

“Everyone wants to see that, Armin.” Eren reminded Armin gently, since his friend seemed to be getting excited over some guy he didn’t even know. His arms were resting leisurely against the desk.

“Cool down or I’ll spritz you with the hose.” Mikasa warned Armin, who had a lot to hide. He couldn’t be getting aroused over some foreign werewolf. She set her hands on her lap to rest them neatly and tried, like Eren, to ignore the subtle scent of arousal Armin was involuntarily emitting.

“You guys act as if I like him.” Armin huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “I just wanted to help a guy out and maybe make a new friend.” Armin said defensively, as if he thought he could hide the aroma werewolves naturally emitted when they were aroused.

“What about Jean?” Mikasa questioned, since Armin had seemed to completely forget about him. Armin stilled, and clamped his mouth shut. He hunched his shoulders and stared at the desk.

“God, I fucking hate him…he’s such a pompous ass…but…she’s right, Armin. You can’t just sweep him under the rug in favor of a shiny new toy.” Eren agreed, thinking Armin must be hot with shame now that they reminded him about his commitment to Jean. The two were in a relationship, after all.

 _A shiny new toy? That’s what they think Levi is to me_? Armin wondered, upset at the very thought that his friends did not understand him. He clenched his hands into fists against his knees, and stared at his desk.

One day, he would tell his friends everything about his relationship with Jean.

Today was not that day.

When the door opened, Armin did not look up. He didn’t need to. The teacher was always late to class.

“Sorry, everyone. I was discussing the new student’s class schedule with the principle. He will be with us, since he has had no prior schooling despite his age.” The teacher announced to the class, as he set his briefcase on to the podium.

 _New student_? Armin shot his head up, and to his surprise, and excitement, Levi was shutting the classroom door behind him. Levi caught Armin staring. Armin flushed red and looked away. Eren groaned, having witnessed the exchange. Mikasa ‘tsked’ and shook her head left, then right.

“Introduce yourself to the class who will not—and I mean not—engage in a growling fight.” Mr. Fritz, the teacher told Levi, while sending warning glances to the class. Some of the werewolves made non comitical sounds that did not assure Mr. Fritz that they were going to listen to him.

“Nah. I’m good.” Levi said dismissively, and headed straight for the back of the classroom, to perch in an empty seat in the back. Mr. Fritz huffed, irritated that another student obviously was not going to listen to him.

“You then.” Mr. Fritz decided, pointing at Armin who straightened in his seat. “You’re smart. I want you to sit next to the new guy and share your notes with him.” Mr. Fritz instructed, since Armin was his best student, and the only boy who listened to him.

“No way! Armin is not going to sit next to some punk-ass kid.” Eren blurted, making a scene.

“Eren!” Armin chided, flushing red.

“You got a problem with me?” Levi retorted, standing up to meet Eren’s unspoken challenge. Eren jumped up out of his chair and turned around to face off with Levi.

“Yeah, yeah you bet I got a problem with you.” Eren spat, ready to fight anyone who got too close to Armin. It was bad enough Armin was in a relationship with Jean. Eren wasn’t going to let anyone else get close to Armin if he could help it because Armin wasn’t make sound decisions as it was—Jean, like, why? Eren had always thought Armin understood what was at stake but since Jean, he was questioning Armin’s decisions.

If Armin had no intent to stay away from Levi, Eren was willing to chase Levi off to keep Armin protected.

“Hey, hold on a minute. We’re all werewolves here so keep the feuding to a minimum.” Mr. Fritz warned the males who were puffing their chests out at each other. It was not odd for fights to break out within classrooms—werewolves were full of testosterone. The females were no exception to this.

“Stop it, Eren!” Armin scolded, knowing exactly what Eren was up to. He was embarrassed none the less that Eren was making a scene. Eren clenched his hands into fists and growled. Armin looked to Mikasa for help. “Mikasa, stop him!” Armin pleaded, but Mikasa just shrugged.

“This might be for the best.” Mikasa commented, while some of the werewolf classmates began to egg the two potential combatants on.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!”

“You can’t be serious.” Armin gasped, staring at Mikasa with an incredulous look. He looked back to Levi, who while he was shorter than most of the present werewolves here, he stood tall and ready. _I don’t want to see either of them get hurt. Why do they have to let testosterone rule them_? Armin wondered, and bit his bottom lip as the two approached each other.

Eren barred his teeth and charged forth with a growl. Levi grounded himself, caught Eren and despite the size difference, heaved Eren up, and tossed him. Eren gasped and crashed on to some of the desks and bounced off of them and on to the floor. It was pretty embarrassing. Armin hoped that Eren’s pride would be hurt enough to call the stupid fight off. It wasn’t. Eren got back up, and pounced from the desk.

Their brawl was encouraged by hoots and growls. Armin could only watch on with horror. The werewolves were goaded the fight on, and had cleared the immediate area to give them space to fight. The limited space in a classroom was not enough.

“Here, let me help you guys out.” One werewolf suggested, and while Levi was distracted with Eren, he plucked Levi up off of the ground as if he weighed nothing. Levi must have been startled because for a moment, Armin swore the wolf ears disappeared, and for the first time, Levi barred his sharp teeth that even from a distance seemed long.

“Get your fucking hands off—” Levi began to shout, then shut up and braced himself as he was thrown. He slammed into the class window, and broke through it. Eren paused, then began to bark at the guy who had thrown Levi because he was pawing at him.

“Ya can’t fight if you’re crowded.” The guy pointed out as he lifted Eren up, and threw him threw the window too. Armin was the first to run to the window, and climb out of it to check on his friends. He didn’t even notice as his hand was cut by a jagged edge of the window.

Both Levi and Eren were on the ground. Eren was already rising to his feet, as if completely unphased by the hard fall he sustained. Levi wasn’t moving as fast. Armin looked to each of them and almost ran to Levi. A hand caught his arm.

“Don’t. Let them duke it out.” Mikasa warned Armin, holding him back from intervening in the fight. Armin frowned, and watched helplessly as Eren went after Levi again. Levi lifted his head up finally, and Armin swore he saw a strange red hue flicker through his otherwise dark eyes. The color was gone as soon as it had came, and then Levi was rising to his feet, and flexing his werewolf claws.

Out in the courtyard, the two werewolves could battle with ease. The hand-to-hand combat fight was riveting, albeit short. Levi kicked Eren’s ass. Mikasa gasped, and finally intervened, rushing next to Eren, and knelt down beside him.

“In history, the winning werewolf gained the affection of the fair lady…whoever she may be.” Mr. Fritz spoke up, finding a way to correlate the fight with a history lesson. “Now, may we all return to the classroom?”

“No. I’m next.” That same werewolf that threw the two combatants outside stepped forth. Armin recognized him as Reiner, who was _the_ alpha amongst them. Reiner had perfect physical scores that exceeded a lot of previous students. He was physically fit, and sound.

This fight would not go in Levi’s favor. Armin was sure of that, but he could only watch as Levi accepted the challenge. The fight began. It was now Armin could see exactly how fast Levi was—fuck, he was fast—everyone else was commenting on it too. Reiner had a hard time hitting Levi because of the obvious speed difference. Levi was also strikingly flexible—which was something else that caught Armin’s interest.

“Remarkable. Simply remarkable. Look, students. One werewolf has the speed of a vampire, while the other werewolf has the strength of a, well, werewolf! If they put their strengths together against the vampire enemy, we’ll be unstoppable.” Mr. Fritz commented, thinking about how to pool their strengths together. He had never seen a werewolf who was as fast as Levi before. It was fucking amazing.

And not that werewolves were slow. Werewolves were naturally fast, but vampires exceeded their speed without effort. Armin nodded to Mr. Fritz, since he had been thinking the same thing. Although, Armin was also thinking about how insanely hot Levi was. Levi was handsome, quick, flexible, and astute. He wasn’t loud, nor was he abrasive, and while he didn’t start fights, he sure did finish them. Armin blushed at the thought of a alpha who was quiet, and caring.

Within a few minutes, the fight was over. Levi had won, without a doubt. Both men were panting and bloody. The crowd began cheering and shouting “short” because they didn’t know Levi’s name. Levi simply turned, and walked away. Armin looked to Mikasa who was fretting over Eren. He then looked to Reiner, who had another werewolf, Bertholt, to fawn over him.

But Levi had no one to address his wounds. He may have became the most popular werewolf in school, but he didn’t know anyone. Armin was sure of that. That, however, wasn’t the reason why he found himself chasing after Levi. The truth was that Armin wanted to get to know Levi better and to definitely _not_ be fucked by him.

At least, that’s what Armin told himself, but he couldn’t—wouldn’t deny that the fight made him hot all over again. Levi fucking won. That was thrilling to Armin. He took down Reiner. It was a feat that would be spoke of for awhile amongst the students.

“Hey, wait up!” Armin called after Levi, who only seemed to walk faster. Armin sped up, and like before, he cut Levi off, forcing him to stop. “Hey, hey I—” Armin started, clasping his hand over Levi’s shoulder.

“Do not touch me.” Levi hissed, wrenching his arm away from Armin who shrank back. He paused, realizing his tone must have been too harsh because Armin was quiet. Levi sighed, and turned to face Armin who had his arms held up against his chest. “Shit. Sorry. I just want to be left alone.” Levi apologized, seeing the frown plastered on to Armin’s face. Armin shook his head.

“No, I’m not scared. I just…I thought you hissed at me.” Armin said, and shifted uncomfortably under Levi’s piercing gaze. “It just…was weird. I’ve never heard a werewolf hiss before…” Armin muttered sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head.

“It was a growl.” Levi sighed irritably, and turned to walk away again. Armin bit his bottom lip, as he debated on whether to follow Levi or not. He could smell the blood on Levi—not that he needed to, he could see it.

“Let me help you.” Armin insisted as he ran after Levi, determined to be friends—just friends—not lovers—fuck buddies— _ugh_. Armin thought, realizing how indecisive he sounded in his head. He tried to ignore how turned on he had become from the intense fight. He only hoped Levi couldn’t smell the arousal he was trying to contain.

“I don’t need help. Even if I did, what are you going to do about it?” Levi pressed, raising an questioning eyebrow at the little blonde. Armin smiled, sensing a challenge.

“I’ll show you. Follow me.” Armin offered, and turned to the right. Levi blinked, and followed Armin to the dorm rooms. Armin dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a bed in the center of the room. On the walls were shelves, where books were neatly stacked, organized, and alphabetized. Not a speck of dust was present in the room either.

“If you start out as a freshman here, they let you decorate the room how you want to.” Armin explained, noticing how Levi was observing the room with a discerning eye. Levi appeared rather pale, and distracted for a moment, before he shut the door behind them.

“Now, what did you have in mind?” Levi questioned, not wanting to distract himself with inane conversations.

“Oh, right.” Armin muttered, remembering why Levi was here. He stepped to the dresser and pulled a towel out of the bottom drawer, and then placed it on top of the bed. “You can sit here. I’ll show you what I can do then.” Armin suggested, and gestured to the bed with his hand. Levi stared at the bed for a moment, then headed towards it and stiffly sat down. He was not comfortable here, Armin could see that much.

“I don’t believe in magic, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Levi commented, holding his hand over his wounded arm. Armin frowned, and furrowed his eyebrows. _He should have at least of healed to some degree by now, but he still seems to be bleeding heavily_. “Staring at me isn’t stopping the blood.” Levi added, since Armin was preoccupied with observing the visible wounds. Armin flushed pink.

“Sorry. I was wondering why you are still bleeding heavily. Eren regenerates at a quicker speed…although I suppose I shouldn’t be talking because I don’t heal fast either.” Armin reasoned thoughtfully, and hovered his hand over Levi’s wounded arm. He didn’t dare touch Levi after his earlier outburst.

“Ugh, if you gotta touch me then just do it quickly.” Levi griped, as he rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Don’t flip out. I know what I’m doing.” Armin told Levi, and pulled Levi’s hand off of the grievous bite wound, and then tentatively slid the black jacket off of Levi. Levi merely watched as Armin unbuttoned the dress shirt with nimble fingers that trembled. Armin was nervous—he had no idea how Levi would respond to any of this, let alone how he would react to another male undressing him.

“Do you?” Levi wondered idly, letting the dress shirt be pulled off of his body. The chilly air of the room made him shiver slightly. Armin saw an array of bloody scratch marks, and bite wounds—Eren and Reiner had similar marks on their bodies, Armin knew that. He was, however, surprised that Levi was not expressing the pain he must feel from the individual wounds.

“Yes. Just trust me okay?” Armin requested softly, looking up at Levi with hopeful eyes.

“Pfft. Make a wrong move and I’ll bite you.” Levi warned, intending to sound dangerous. Armin wasn’t perturbed by the threat and simply smiled. Levi was all bark, and no bite—at least towards him. He had seen Levi bite Eren and Reiner and that had been pretty alarming—but fights of any sort disagreed with Armin’s delicate, pacifist sensibilities anyways.

“Hold still.” Armin instructed Levi, and then he leaned forwards, and dragged his soft, pink tongue up Levi’s arm. Levi jolted at the unexpected, intimate touch and wrenched away from Armin, startled and perturbed.

“What the fuck!?” Levi barked, leaning away from Armin. Armin nervously pushed some of his hair out of his face. He knew that not all werewolves were aware that their saliva had healing properties, and had expected Levi to flip out, but he wasn’t quite sure how to explain the phenomenon.

“Our saliva has healing properties. I mean—didn’t your mother lick your wounds clean when you were a child?” Armin explained hastily, feeling the pressure of Levi’s incredulous eyes on him. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Armin might have laughed upon seeing Levi’s normally narrow eyes widen.

“You’re fucking kidding. Is that why they—they—mothers do that shit?” Levi stammered out loud, much to Armin’s surprise. Levi was tripping over his words he was so surprised by the healing lick of a werewolf. Armin wondered why that was, and decidedly ignored Levi’s initial odd ‘they’.

“Yeah. Will you let me lick your wounds?” Armin asked candidly, since Levi now knew what he would be agreeing to. Levi stared at Armin for a long moment, obviously pondering whether he should allow another male to lick his wounds. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Armin swore, to smooth over possible hesitations Levi might have about this entire ordeal.

“Fine.” Levi relented, and turned his head away from Armin. Armin wasn’t sure whether Levi was embarrassed or disgusted at the prospect of being licked to good health, but he knelt down on one knee.

The first few licks wiped some of the blood away from the bite wound on Levi’s shoulder. Armin could barely make out the puncture marks underneath the blood, so he continued to lap at the wound, despite the unpleasant metallic taste of iron that soaked on to his tongue. He wanted to look at Levi, but he forced himself to maintain his professionalism.

Since Armin was a child, he often licked Eren’s wounds clean. There had been nothing gay about that and Armin would be damned if he made it gay now just because he was hot for Levi. Armin flicked his tongue across a scratch on Levi’s chest. Levi startled a little, and clenched his hands into fists against the bed. It wasn’t the first time that Levi had jumped. Armin was beginning to get the impression that Levi didn’t allow many people to touch him so intimately.

“Tell me.” Levi spoke up, “You tilted your head earlier with the expectation that I should do something. What was that about?” Levi asked, breaking the nerve wracking silence between them. Armin paused, thinking back to his bold, inappropriate behavior before.

“N-nothing.” Armin lied uneasily, not wanting to admit that he had wanted Levi to know that he was an omega. Eren and Mikasa had been right to remind him that he shouldn’t carelessly expose himself to a stranger. Armin had known that of course—all omega’s were taught to hide themselves because of their vulnerabilities, but Armin had put his concerns aside because from the moment he noticed Levi, he knew he wanted him.

Even now, Armin couldn’t fully explain his attraction to Levi. Levi was handsome, but many other werewolves were aesthetically pleasing as well. He was short—something Armin hadn’t properly noticed since Levi not only carried himself as if he were tall, his movements were confident, and deliberate. There was, however, an underlying grace that Armin couldn’t quite explain.

Even Armin, who was a poor example of a werewolf did not have an ounce of grace to his movements. No werewolf that Armin knew of had grace, nor an unexplainable ethereal beauty like Levi had. It all was intriguing. Armin was particularly interested in the way that Levi rose to the challenge Eren presented—he hadn’t backed down, and while that was typical of werewolves, Levi had been able to hold his own against Eren and Reiner with a display of speed that had been previously unheard of in werewolf lore.

“Then who came in the library looking for you?” Levi questioned.

Armin froze. He paled, thinking about Jean. _Jean knows my secret_. Armin fretted, feeling cold just thinking about the other male. _He knows that I am an omega, and he_ …”I don’t want to talk about him.” Armin said, becoming withdrawn. Jean was the last person he wanted to talk about in front of Levi. Levi who had never man-handled him, Levi who had not invaded his personal space nor had he ever bruised him.

Actually, Levi’s disinterest in Armin was a strong factor in why the little blonde was gravitating towards him. Levi didn’t seem to be concerned with knowing if he was an alpha, beta, or omega. It could just be that he wasn’t gay—but even so, Armin could use a level headed guy friend who didn’t explode and pick fights with people. Levi’s lack of typical werewolf testosterone was appealing to Armin who became nervous when fights broke out.

“You wanted me to trust you. You’re not giving me any reason to trust you when you’re dodging my questions.” Levi pointed out, since he had relented and trusted Armin to lick his wounds but now, doubt filled his eyes. Armin groaned, knowing Levi was right. He couldn’t ask Levi to trust him, and then hide from him. He took a breath for courage.

“When I tilted my neck, I was giving you permission to smell me.” Armin finally answered, as hot shame spread across his cheeks. He turned his gaze down, and nervously picked played with his hands. He couldn’t quite bring himself to fully accept his careless actions by meeting Levi’s gaze.

“Why the fuck would I ever do that?” Levi blurted, incredulous, and appalled at the very thought. Armin flinched back at the harsh tone of Levi’s voice.

“I’m sorry. It was inappropriate of me. I know, I know—I just wanted you to know who I am because I…I want…to be friends with you and I thought if you know my rank, you might be more apt to…to…” Armin trailed off, unwilling to admit his personal desire that had to be obvious by now. Since Levi wasn’t responding to it at all, Armin realized he must be too nice to reject him, and must be hoping that he would just take the hint. Armin felt a fresh wave of humiliation wash over him. “Sorry, sorry…you look better now so I’ll just go…” Armin decided as he stood up, ready to flee and forget any of this had ever happened.

 _My friends tried to protect me from this. Why didn’t I listen to them? I should…I should give Jean a chance…maybe I’ll just go to him_. Armin thought, his gaze down cast as he went to step away from Levi, whose wounds were slowly recovering.

“Wait.” Levi stated, grabbing Armin’s hand. “If it means that fucking much to you, I’ll sniff your goddamn neck. Then we’ll be even.” Levi offered, as if sensing Armin’s distress. Armin hesitated, unsure he should allow himself to be smelled by the foreign werewolf. “Don’t hesitate now. Come here.” Levi goaded, pulling Armin to him. It was a firm, but gentle pull that Armin was drawn to.

To Armin’s surprise, he was guided to sit on Levi’s lap. Armin felt his heart quicken its pace within his chest. They were face to face now, and Armin felt hotter, though his shame was being replaced by anticipation and arousal. Levi was a gorgeous mystery, who kept surprising Armin.

One minute, Levi seems to think that neck sniffing is obscene, and then he changes his mind and offers to do it. Armin didn’t understand Levi’s thought process, and that was more exciting then it should have been.

“Just…just don’t lick me, okay? I…I’m a bit…sensitive there.” Armin told Levi, because he didn’t want another werewolf to take advantage of the pleasure nerves underneath his neck.

“Wasn’t planning to.” Levi assured Armin, and leaned towards him. Armin tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Levi. Levi pressed his nose against Armin’s neck, and inhaled a fresh lavender smell. “Vanillia?” Levi questioned, pulling away from Armin’s neck, sporting a confused, but thoughtful look.

“Yeah. That’s the soap I use but—is that all you smelled?” Armin queried, just as confused as Levi seemed to be. _Jean always tells me I smell sweet, and innocent. Whatever that actually means_. Armin thought to himself, his face pink from the intimate encounter. He was a bit disappointed Levi didn’t seem to pick up on anything more then the soap he used.

Was something wrong with Levi’s sense of smell, or did he just not want to say what he smelled?

“No…” Levi muttered uncertainly, and avoided Armin’s gaze as he self-consciously rubbed the back of his own neck. “You smell sweet…and reek of innocence that only an omega is capable of.” Levi commented hesitantly, as if he was unsure what any of his words actually meant. Armin’s blue eyes widened. It was almost as if Levi had read his mind, but Armin knew better because werewolves did not have the ability to read minds.

Some supernatural creatures had that ability—werewolves weren’t one of them. Levi had simply picked up on Armin’s more personal smells and had defined them the way Jean always did. Armin smiled self-consciously at that thought, since he wasn’t sure how Levi would respond to him now. Would Levi like the intimate scent? Or was he more of a Lavender type of guy?

“May I smell you?” Armin asked, wanting to know what Levi smelled like. At this point, he was sure that Levi was an alpha—only an alpha could have defeated another alpha. Reiner and Eren both were alpha’s. Levi had to be an alpha.

“You…want to smell me? Is this really what werewolves—other werewolves do?” Levi wondered skeptically, raising an questioning eyebrow at Armin. Armin nodded.

“Yeah. You know it’s how we get to know each other.” Armin answered, flicking his tail back and forth.

“Right.” Levi hesitantly agreed, and noticed how Armin’s wolf ears, and tail were rather animated. He reached out and brushed his pale fingers against one of Armin’s ears with curiosity. Armin parted his lips with surprise. “They’re soft…” Levi mentioned, a bit awed at the discovery. Armin blushed again, and nervously pushed some hair out of his face.

“Don’t act as if you’ve never touched someone’s ear before...” Armin muttered shyly, looking away from Levi.

“Look. I have been a rogue my entire life. I don’t understand half the shit you do, but if you want to smell my neck, have at it.” Levi offered, and imitated Armin by tilting his head to the side.

A rogue.

That explained a lot of Levi’s ignorance.

 _I do_. Armin thought, and pressed his nose to Levi’s neck as he set his hands on Levi’s shoulders. He inhaled softly, recognizing a masculine, woodsy scent. Armin pressed closer to Levi, and tilted his head up to sniff just behind Levi’s ear, but he could smell nothing more intimate. Armin opened his eyes and frowned, pulling away from Levi. _I can’t smell if he’s an alpha…is there something wrong with me_?  Armin wondered, furrowing his brows together with confusion, and concern.

“What’s wrong? Were you expecting a vampire?” Levi inquired with a witty smirk, seeing Armin’s troubled expression. Armin shook his head and pulled his left hand away from Levi’s shoulder.

“No…I…I can’t…” Armin started, then bit his bottom lip with doubt. If his senses were dulled, and he told that to Levi, why would he ever want him? Male omega’s were rare, but alpha’s could still afford to be picky.

“I am an alpha, I just know how to hide my scent. I—” Levi stopped, becoming distracted by the blood on Armin’s hand. Armin blinked, and followed Levi’s gaze to his hand.

“Oh. I cut myself climbing out that window.” Armin dismissed, and brought his hand to the towel to wipe the fresh blood away. He guessed by the way he flexed his hand that the cut had reopened a moment ago.

“No!” Levi exclaimed, and snatched Armin’s wrist, to prevent him from wiping the blood off on the towel. Armin became startled by the force of Levi’s shout, and then became aroused. As far as Armin was concerned, Levi was finally expressing his dominant alpha nature and that was thrilling. “You licked me so I’ll lick you too.” Levi explained hastily, to smooth over his outburst.

“You’d be willing to do that?” Armin queried, blushing at the thought. _He really is kind_.

“Yeah.” Levi answered distractedly, and pulled Armin’s hand to his lips. He dragged his tongue across the wound, and shuddered hard. Armin smiled empathetically.

“I know, it’s not a great taste.” Armin sympathized, because he didn’t like the taste of blood, and imagined that Levi must feel the same way.

“You like me, don’t you?” Levi affirmed suddenly, glancing up to Armin’s innocent blue eyes. Armin blushed again, and briefly thought about lying, but fuck, Levi had figured him out after all.

“Yes.” Armin answered shyly, deciding to be honest with the mysterious werewolf.

“Good.” Was all Levi said before he set his hands on Armin’s sides, and pushed him on to the bed. Armin gasped with surprise, and watched with aroused interest as Levi climbed over him.

 _He wants me too_. Armin realized, as his blue eyes widened with intrigue. _What’s he going to do? Kiss me? I hope he starts slow…Jean’s always so rough, and fast_ …

Levi tilted his head, as if he was trying to decide what he should do. He then ducked his head down, and pressed his lips against Armin’s. Armin felt his face flush pink, while his heart began to beat quicker with excitement. Armin eagerly returned the kiss, dispelling all thoughts of Jean, who had never treated him the way he wanted to be treated. Levi grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair, intertwining his fingers around the pretty blonde strands.

“If…if you don’t want to do this…you don’t have to…” Armin spoke up, because he didn’t want Levi to feel forced to placate his desires.

“I should be telling you that.” Levi pointed out, and began to pull Armin’s blue uniform jacket off. Armin helped shrug off the jacket off, and watched Levi’s thin, flexible fingers unbutton the white dress shirt. He propped himself up on his elbows, and saw the last button come undone. Levi placed his hand on the sensual curve of Armin’s body. Armin gasped, and jumped, shying away from the cold hand.

“Your hand is so cold…!” Armin commented, in the form of a surprised whine. He had never felt a werewolves hand be cold before. Werewolves were naturally hot furnaces. It took a lot for them to get cold, and yet Levi’s hand felt icy against his hot skin, which was flushed with arousal.

“The room is just cold.” Levi dismissed effortlessly, and slid his hand up Armin’s chest, and found a brown nipple. He rubbed his thumb over it, and as he did, he leaned down to kiss Armin again. Armin made a small, appreciative noise as his nipple was stimulated, and returned the kiss eagerly.

 _Jean never took the time to stimulate or excite me. I hope Levi keeps playing with me_. Armin thought to himself as Levi kissed him, and rubbed his nipple. Levi’s other thumb flicked over the other brown bud, which elicited another noise of appreciation from Armin. Levi broke away from the kiss and decisively planted a few kisses to Armin’s jaw, and then found his way to Armin’s neck. He stared at it for a moment, and then licked the hot flesh.

“Eee!” Armin squealed with alarm, and pleasure, as he involuntarily kicked his leg, because of the unexpected touch.

“Should I not do that?” Levi asked, since Armin’s reaction had been stronger than anticipated. Armin blushed harder and shook his head.

“If…If it’s you…then that’s okay…you can do what you want to me…” Armin answered, breathing a little harder than before. That one lick had sent pleasure straight to his dick. Levi smirked, and ducked down again to deliberately lick Armin’s neck. Armin squealed again at the pleasure-inducing touch, and shuddered.

There was almost nothing more sensual, and intimate than neck-licking for werewolves. Levi seemed to realize that too, because while he took time to tease Armin’s nipples, he started to suck on Armin’s neck, wetting, softening the skin. Armin reached his hands up, and gripped Levi’s arms tightly, more for support than anything else, because the sweet pleasure was making him writhe, and moan. His toes curled, and he shifted his legs impatiently, wanting relief. But Levi wasn’t that nice. He caressed Armin’s sweaty stomach, and began to pull his pants down.

“Wait…” Armin spoke up between the moans, and breathless pants. Levi paused, and felt Armin wiggle, and stretch under him. The tips of Armin’s fingers barely touched the drawer from the nightstand, but he managed to open it and fish out a small bottle. “Please use it.” Armin requested, holding the bottle out to Levi. Levi looked at the bottle.

Lubricant.

“It…it really hurts when…when people don’t use it…” Armin explained, since Levi just stared at it. Levi looked to Armin with thoughtful, knowing eyes that made Armin feel vulnerable, and exposed. For a moment, Armin was concerned Levi already knew his dark secrets, but then he dismissed that thought. Werewolves couldn’t read each others mind. Levi then plucked the bottle from his hands.

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” Levi assured Armin, as he popped the cap off of the bottle. He poured some of the slick oil on to his hand, and then slid it underneath the waistband of Armin’s pants. Armin gasped, his eyes popping open as Levi’s index finger penetrated him.

 _He’s not Jean. He won’t hurt me_. Armin assured himself, and decided to preoccupy his mind by sliding his hands over Levi’s firm chest. _He’s so strong. It’d be so easy for him to dominate me like Jean does, but he’s making a point to not hurt me. I’m so glad for that_.

As if he was able to read his mind, Levi licked the length of Armin’s collarbone, to reinitiate the soft touches that Armin seemed to like so much. Armin tilted his head back, and reveled in the pleasure Levi was awakening within him, as Levi again licked at his neck. Levi pushed a second finger into Armin’s body, and continued to stimulate him in ways Jean never had. Jean had only ever wanted one thing from Armin. Levi at least seemed to know that Armin wanted to be touched too, and kissed him.

“Mm…” Armin moaned softly into the kiss, pleased that Levi was taking an interest in his body. Their kiss deepened, which was a pleasant distraction from Levi’s fingers that were massaging the inner walls of Armin’s body, gently coaxing them to widen. Since Armin was aroused, it didn’t take much time for Levi to open him up, and once he was open, and slick with the lubricant, Levi stripped the rest of Armin’s clothes, and shoes off. Armin wiggled out of the clothes, and tentatively spread his legs for the first time.

“You’re rather smooth everywhere.” Levi mentioned, as he dropped the clothes off of the bed. Armin smiled shyly, and tried to resist the self-conscious urge to shut his legs.

“You are too. I’ve never seen an alpha who is so hairless.” Armin commented, caressing Levi’s smooth chest appreciatively. Armin knew werewolves were supposed to be hairy, but to see Levi as an alpha with little to no body hair comforted him that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t seem to grow thick body hair. Everyone had always teased him about it.

“There’s hair where it counts.” Levi said, as he stripped the clothes off of his body, revealing more pale scars. Armin was a bit surprised, since werewolves were not known to scar.

 _He must have had a difficult life_ … _like me_. Armin thought, while Levi climbed over him, and applied lubricant to his erection. Armin peeked at Levi, and felt relief flood through him. _There is a God after all_.  Armin told himself, since he had been terrified that all alpha’s had huge dicks that just wouldn’t ever fit comfortably in his little body. Levi would definitely fit inside of Armin. Armin spread his legs a little wider, more receptive to Levi now that he knew he would not be ripped open.

“Be gentle with me, okay?” Armin requested shyly, and smiled nervously. Levi nodded, and set his hands on Armin’s thin hips.

“I’m not him.” Levi stated, and before Armin could think about the comment, he pushed himself into the little blonde. Armin gasped, becoming distracted from the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated. The only thing he could think about was how the penetration didn’t hurt.

It didn’t hurt. It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t fucking hurt. Armin wasn’t scared either. He found himself trusting Levi, and was sure he wanted this. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and tilted his own head back, as part of expressing his submission to Levi, all of which exposed his neck, and Adam’s apple. Levi noticed Armin’s exposed neck and began to suck on it to stimulate him and distract him from any unpleasant comfortableness the sex might cause.

Each beginning thrust was slow, and experimental. Armin realized that Levi was mapping his body so he would understand how to thrust without hurting him. A feeling of euphoria flickered through Armin upon that realization.

What other alpha would be so conscious and attentive of their sex partner? It was almost unheard of for an alpha to be like Levi. Eren was kind, and he could be gentle, Armin knew that, but Levi was different still. Levi’s cold body only excited Armin more now that he was hot, and sweating. Levi pushed their hips together, repeatedly thrusting himself into Armin, who was only too eager to receive him. Armin’s grip around Levi’s neck tightened as the pleasure heightened throughout his senses.

A sharp pain startled Armin, and made him cry out, but before he could think to push Levi away from his neck, the piercing pain turned into pleasure that made Armin’s already hard cock throb. In the midst of the thrusts, Levi was suckling Armin’s neck. The momentary pain was completely forgotten about as Armin’s nerves were overwhelmed with pleasure.

He had never experienced pleasure during sex before. All Armin could think about now was the sweet release he would experience without shame nor amongst excruciating pain. Levi sighed softly—either in pleasure or anger—Armin wasn’t sure, nor did he really care because he had never felt this great before. Levi shifted his angle slightly, and thrust into Armin. Armin jolted, and moaned loudly, then flushed red.

“S…sorry…” Armin muttered, embarrassed that he made such a noise during sex. Levi paused, mentally thrown off by Armin’s apology. He cocked his head to the right with thought, then ducked down to kiss Armin.

“Do it again.” Levi encouraged against Armin’s lips, and looked up into his pretty, nervous blue eyes. Armin’s cheeks turned redder.

 _Am I really supposed to moan like that_? Armin wondered, doubting whether or not it was okay for him to be loud. He was used to screaming into a hand. Moaning wasn’t screaming.

“This is what sex is.” Levi whispered against Armin’s ear as he lifted Armin’s legs up to rest over his shoulders, and then he thrust back into Armin, rubbing against the boys sweet spot. Armin involuntarily moaned, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Levi pushed Armin’s hand away and pressed their lips together. Armin was grateful the kiss muffled another oncoming moan.

Kissing while fucking was quickly becoming more, and more appealing to Armin. This was what he wanted. An alpha that was gentle, and attentive. One who made _him_ feel good. The pleasure was building in Armin, and the longer Levi brushed against the sweet spot, the more Armin couldn’t, and didn’t want to hide his pretty moans. He became more comfortable from Levi’s assurances and the constant stimulation Levi gave him in one form or another.

“Ah…!” Armin moaned loudly as he experienced the first wanted orgasm during sex. The riveting euphoria, and high pleasantly shocked each nerve he had. Armin shuddered hard as he tensed, while his toes curled from the force of the orgasm. He ejaculated on to Levi’s stomach, and panted breathlessly, worn out from the powerful, euphoric sensation that still pummeled through his writhing body. His body tightened around Levi’s cock as a result of the pleasure shocks.

Each clenching motion was pleasurable to Levi, and sent him over the edge of ecstasy into experiencing his own orgasm. Levi’s moan was deeper, and unrestrained. He wasn’t shy. Levi trembled above Armin and panted as he tried to regain his breath, and energy. After a moment, Levi laid himself down next to Armin. Armin set a hand over his stomach and looked at Levi with tired, but happy eyes.

“Can we do this again sometime? I…I had fun…” Armin requested shyly, feeling giddy despite the lethargy that was settling into his bones. He wasn’t sure why, but his eyelids were heavy, and there was a weakness in his limbs that he couldn’t explain.

“Yeah. We will.” Levi promised Armin, and caressed his flushed face with his cold hand. “We’ll have sex again.” Levi affirmed, and brushed his knuckles over Armin’s neck. Armin’s smile faltered as he dazedly pondered Levi’s choice of words again.

“Why…do you say it like that? Did you think that I was a virgin?” Armin asked, recalling how Levi had told him that what they were doing was sex—as if that should have been news to him. Armin knew what sex was. Of course he knew what sex was. Jean—Armin frowned then, and realized Levi might have had a point after all…but there was no way Levi could know about Jean, so he must have just assumed Armin to be a horny, inexperienced virgin. Which wasn’t entirely false.

“No. You’re thinking too much.” Levi responded, and continued to caress Armin’s neck. Armin let himself roll on to his side, and snuggled against Levi’s body that was still oddly cool, despite the physical exertion it underwent.

“Maybe…but I hope this is okay...if it’s not, you can go any time.” Armin said sleepily, as he lifted a hand up to stroke Levi’s hair.

“Do what you want.” Levi told Armin, and idly played with one of Armin’s soft ears. Armin smiled against Levi’s neck at the soft touch and as he fell asleep, he continued to stroke Levi’s hair.

In his sleep-dulled mind, he never brushed against an ear.

 

Ending Notes

 

Armin will realize later that Levi did not knot up after sex, and will wonder about that, since knotting is a very unpleasant side effect of werewolf sex.

If it was not obvious, the werewolves are required to wear uniforms. The seniors wear black while the freshmen wear light blue and...the rest doesn't matter at the moment.

During the fight, no one transformed into a werewolf. Deliberately?


	3. Time of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds out who Levi is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is graphic rape in this chapter and that if you are sensitive, you might want to tread with caution. Honestly, I am a bit ashamed I broke new barriers. If it's any consolation, you'll learn who Levi is finally.

**Werewolf Academy**

**Chapter 3: Time of Dying**

“Ngh…” Armin groaned tiredly as he woke, and clapped a hand over his sore neck. _Why am I so sore?_ Armin wondered and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. Soft breaths, and light heartbeats were the only other noise in the room. Armin turned his head to the left and began to remember everything.

Stupid Eren picked a fight with Levi because he didn’t think that Armin was making a wise choice—as if Jean had been a choice. Armin grumbled at the thought, and focused on the memory of the fight that his friend had engaged in with his sex interest. Levi had not started the fight but he sure damn finished it, which meant his testosterone was not overflowing in the foam of his mouth like Eren’s did. Levi’s lack of aggression, but ability to finish a fight had turned Armin on—as if he hadn’t been aroused already.

When the fight of the century was over, Armin distinctly remembered chasing after Levi and somehow they ended up in his dorm bedroom. A sexual encounter had then ensued. Armin flushed red thinking of it, and then remembered cuddling with him before falling asleep. The evidence of this memory was still laying next to him—Levi had stayed, although the blanket was pulled firmly over his head. Armin briefly wondered if it would be inappropriate to wake Levi up, just because he kind of wanted to have sex again.

_I must be entering my first heat_. Armin realized, since sex had never interested him before. It was all he wanted to think about now that he knew just how good sex could feel. He debated on sliding underneath the blanket, cuddling up to Levi, and testing the other’s interest in him, but then he noticed light pouring in from a crack in the curtain.

Day light.

_Oh no_. Armin thought with alarm as his blue eyes widened. _I slept the whole night!? But…but my perfect attendance_ …Armin panicked as he scrambled to sit up. The quick movement made him dizzy. Armin set a hand over his forehead to balance himself, and to quell the sudden spinning of the room. _If I miss classes, I’ll be kicked out of the academy…they have no use for weak werewolves like me_ …Armin fretted, stressing out over the fact that he couldn’t afford to miss classes so recklessly.

He did not understand how he slept the whole night away after his exciting sexual encounter. _Whenever Jean has his way with me, I get tired, but not to the point that I can’t attend the rest of my classes_. Armin thought, wondering what was so different about last night that made him fall asleep so uncharacteristically. _This is bad, this is so, so bad…how could I have been so careless_? Armin stressed to himself as he slowly climbed out of the bed.

A gasp rose from Armin’s throat as he began to crumple to the ground. He caught himself on the nightstand, and panted from the alarm, and strain he endured. _What’s wrong with me? I’m so fatigued_. Armin noted, and carefully plucked his clothes off of the ground. He stayed near the bed as he dressed, in case his body decided to fail him again.

Once Armin was dressed, he wandered over to the mirror, and began to run his fingers through his hair to smooth it out. As he styled his hair into its usual plain splendor, he noticed a dark spot on his neck. Armin craned his head up, and tilted it to the side to expose a odd bite. Armin scrunched his face up in confusion and tentatively fingered the two holes on his neck.

Werewolves were known to leave love bites on their partner, but this bite…two holes… _No_. Armin dismissed the thought that the bite was reflective of a vampire because despite the similarities, Levi was definitely a werewolf. Nevermind the brief red hue his eyes had during battle, the stiff wolf ears that weren’t always quite solid, and the lack of a proper scent. These discrepancies made Armin frown for a moment, but he rationalized them away, because werewolves were individuals.

Just because Armin didn’t understand the discrepancies did not mean that Levi was abnormal. He had seen with his own eyes that Levi was a werewolf. Levi was dominant, unusually smooth and—and— _he did not knot_.  Armin realized, and felt excitement flood through him. _He didn’t knot_. Armin turned on his heels, and started to head straight for Levi with newfound determination to have pleasant sex with him again.

The smooth, shockingly hairless alpha werewolf who did not knot during, nor after sex. Armin felt giddy for a moment, believing he found the alpha werewolf he always wanted, and then his phone rang. Armin paused, his ears swiveling towards the nightstand where his cellphone laid, forgotten about. Armin blinked, distracted from his mission to get laid. He headed for the phone and peered at the caller I.D.

_Jean_. That one thought caused dread to chill Armin’s heart. His hand slapped over his neck again. Omega’s were supposed to be faithful, and pure. To commit infidelity was a crime. Armin had known that—of course he had _known_ that—and it was not like he had ever consented to being in a relationship with Jean. But would that matter if Jean found out about Armin’s careless blunder? Armin had never wanted to be with Jean. Yet, the relationship had been forced upon him.

All because Jean found out that he was an omega. Jean had held that fact over Armin, and threatened him daily that if Armin wasn’t compliant, he would tell everyone his secret. The threats had terrified Armin into letting Jean have his way with him because if other alpha’s ever found out about Armin’s status, they might have a hayday fucking him.

As an omega, the danger of being gang-raped was real. Since omega’s were hardwired to be subservient, Armin couldn’t help but to respond mechanically to Jean, who manipulated him for his own entertainment. He would respond to other alpha’s the same way, because if he didn’t, more pain was a realistic reality that Armin did not want to endure through. He rubbed his face as the horror stories he had been told flitted through his brain.

Omega’s had no rights to their own bodies. Alpha’s had made that clear from the beginning of time. That was why omega’s hid their true selves from alpha’s for as long as they could. There were no laws to protect omega’s either. The mere thought was unthinkable. If alpha’s were so inclined to, they could repeatedly gang-rape an omega. There was nothing wrong with that. And yet, Armin was absolutely terrified of that reality that he might have brought on to himself.

Just because he fell for a short, dark, and handsome werewolf.

If Armin wanted to protect himself, he needed to make sure Jean never found out about his affair with Levi.

“Ugh…you’re so loud…” Levi complained, pressing a pillow over his head.

_Loud? I never said anything_. Armin thought, and picked up his phone. He noticed there were missed calls, and texts from Jean, and his friends. He sat down on the bed, and sent a single text to Eren. _I need you_. Armin then set the phone down and sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm himself at least long enough for Eren arrive. He did not want to cry, nor did he want to break down—not in Levi’s presence, Levi who already seemed irritated with him.

“Why did you bite me?” Armin asked, though he kept his back to Levi. If Levi had not bit him, Armin could have hid the affair. Now, the bite would be difficult to hide. Levi lifted his head out from under the pillow.

“You sound unhappy about it.” Levi noted, ignoring the actual question as he sat up. The blanket fell around his waist as he began to shift closer to Armin. He paused in his approach, eyeing the window that let sunlight pour in. “It’s daylight?” Levi questioned then, staying just behind Armin, and out of the sunlight’s direct reach.

“Of course I’m _unhappy_ about it.” Armin snapped, rounding on Levi who was still sleepy-eyed. “You almost marked me!” Armin fretted, presenting that concern as his main problem. He couldn’t tell Levi that he was already in a relationship and that his possessive boyfriend would have a problem with the infidelity.

“Marked?” Levi queried, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. Armin tilted his head to the side and pointed accusingly at the two bite marks on his neck.

“These!” Armin stressed, uncharacteristically raising his voice. _Jean’s going to kill me_.

“Is biting not a common custom?” Levi wondered, incredulous that Armin was upset over something so trivial as biting. They had sex but he was mad over a single love mark. Armin looked down. Biting was common. He had bites all over his own body from Jean, old and new. Of course Levi would be incredulous Armin was freaking out about a bite. “Then what’s the problem?” Levi pressed, since Armin’s silence answered his question.

“I have to go.” Armin said as he clambered off the bed, and shoved his phone into his pocket. Levi reached forwards and grabbed Armin’s wrist.

“Talk to me.” Levi pressed, searching Armin’s scared blue eyes. Armin hesitated, then pulled away from Levi.

“Please leave.” Armin requested, and hastily headed to the door. He opened it, and fled down the hall, knowing if he had stayed another moment, he would have broken down in front of Levi. Levi seemed like a good man, but Armin wasn’t going to risk Levi thinking differently of him because of the affair. His mind was already spinning with enough concerns.

For once, Eren had been right not to trust Armin. That really bothered Armin who had always made sound decisions in the past—Jean wasn’t even an exception to that because it wasn’t like Armin offered his neck to him or anything. Eren didn’t know that, though, and Armin hadn’t wanted to tell his friends the truth he had been denying, but maybe he should have trusted them the way they trusted him.

Room 203 was a longer walk then Armin remembered. He was exhausted by the time he reached Eren’s door, and barely managed to knock on the wood. _Why am I so weak? It’s like I’ve lost blood_. Armin thought, as he listened to the footsteps nearing the door. The door opened after a moment, revealing a sleepy Eren.

Werewolves were creatures of the night. It was the middle of the afternoon. Even Levi had had a right to be grumpy, having been woken up long before dark. Eren, however, was relieved to see Armin.

“There you are!” Eren exclaimed with relief, and pulled Armin into a tight bear hug. Armin leaned into the hug, and buried his nose against Eren’s scent gland to inhale the comforting, woodsy scent. “Where’ve you been?” Eren asked, as Armin wrapped his dainty arms around his neck.

“Making the worst mistake of my life.” Armin responded miserably, holding on to Eren desperately. He needed the comfort only Eren could provide. Eren shut the door behind them, and looked down at Armin quizzically.

“What do you mean? You’ve never made a mistake in your life.” Eren commented, surprised Armin would say such a thing. Armin shook his head and pulled away from Eren.

“You knew this would happen. You picked a fight with Levi to deter him but—”

“Did he fucking hurt you?” Eren questioned seriously, in a harsh, dangerous tone that made Armin recoil reflexively. He knew Eren would never hurt him, but his innate omega instincts overpowered his sense of reason. Eren was clenching his hands into fists, and his chest was puffed out, ready to fight someone for real.

“No!” Armin exclaimed hurriedly, not wanting Eren to hurt Levi. Levi hadn’t actually done anything wrong. Armin had sought Levi out, and had urged him to have sex with him. Levi had bit him, but that was not unusual either during sex.

“I swear to fucking God, if he fucking hurt you—” Eren snapped, the warning clear in his tone. Armin paled, and shook his head repeatedly.

“It’s not like that, Eren. _He_ did not hurt me.” Armin insisted, frantic that Eren’s raging alpha hormones would override any sense of reason he had. He sensed Eren’s overwhelming protective intent, but he only felt smothered by it.

“Then why are you shaking?” Eren accused skeptically, inhaling Armin’s fear. Armin paused, and looked at his hands. He was shaking, and he was scared. “I’ve never seen you like this before, Armin. What the hell happened?” Eren asked, lowering his voice enough to not startle Armin’s sensitive omega instincts.

“I had sex with him.” Armin finally confessed, while his cheeks turned hot with shame. It wasn’t that he regretted having sex with Levi, it was that he feared what the consequences would be since he was already in a relationship. Eren paled and took a step back.

Empathy and fear filled Eren’s green eyes. “Oh God, Armin…if Jean finds out…he has every right to…” Eren started, then faltered as the gravity of their situation dawned on him more. Armin could be gang-raped. The harsh punishment was to ensure the unfaithful werewolf would never be unfaithful again. It was a ancient practice, one that endured because it was effective.

Normally, the threat of it was enough to keep omega’s faithful.

“What do I do, Eren? Levi bit me. I can’t—I can’t hide the mark from Jean. He’ll find out and I don’t…I don’t know what he’ll do to me…” Armin stressed frantically, as he began to pace. He needed to move, despite the fact that he pondered better when he was still, or rushed. Eren sighed softly, and closed his eyes with thought while Armin paced.

Since Jean was an alpha, all he would have to do was tell other alpha’s that Armin was a slut. Most alpha’s wouldn’t question him, they would simply corner Armin and have their way with him, as a punishment. That was the unfortunate reality Armin could face. One that Eren had tried to protect Armin from since they were small. Omega’s had no rights, and no voice. If Jean said anything, there would be nothing Armin could say to protect himself. And anyone who tried to defend Armin’s honor, alpha or not, would endure a similar fate. Eren opened his eyes with newfound determination.

“I’ll kill him.” Eren decided, knowing that was the only way he could protect Armin. Armin stopped, and felt a chill jolt through him.

There was no other choice.

“How?” Armin asked, feeling faint with the magnitude of what they were talking about. Eren noticed how pale, yet green Armin was and grabbed his arm, to help steady him—and to catch him if he fell.

“Tonight. Lure him into the forest, then run. I don’t want you around for the fight.” Eren answered, informing Armin of the plan. Armin nodded numbly and leaned against Eren, feeling light headed. Eren wrapped an arm around Armin’s waist, and held him close.

“Does he really deserve to die, though? What if he would never rat me out?” Armin wondered, fretting over the thought of being the reason someone else lost their life. Rationally, Armin knew this was the only card they could play, but emotionally, he was a wreck.

All Armin had wanted was to experience what everyone else got to feel—crazy teenage love. Why was it wrong for him? In a perfect world, Jean would just let Armin go, and would never tell his secret to anyone. But Armin knew this was not a perfect world. That notion had shattered for him when his parents never came home. And if Armin had had any lingering hope after that, his grandfather was killed in the war against vampires.

Ever since then, Armin did not have a lot of self-confidence in himself. Maybe that was why Jean preyed on him. Whatever the reason, Armin knew he’d have to coax Jean into the forest, if he got the chance to do so.

As the day went on, Armin could not stop thinking about the short, dark and handsome werewolf he met. His mind kept replaying Levi’s dark eyes, masculine jaw, subtle muscles underneath dark clothes and his deep voice. Armin wondered if he would see Levi again, and if he did, how would Levi respond to him? Levi had been a bit stand-offish, which wasn’t unusual for a werewolf. They liked their freedom, and Levi seemed to be no exception to that.

Not that Armin could really blame him, though. Armin had never taken a romantic interest in anyone before, and especially after he met Jean, he doubted the interest would even arise. But it did. And Armin found himself wanting Levi in ways that strangers really shouldn’t want each other which also made him doubt his relationship with Jean.

Rationally, Armin knew that he knew nothing about Levi other than that he was handsome, and when he spoke, Armin felt giddy inside. The butterfly feeling was curious to Armin. He had heard about it before, and hadn’t put much thought into it until now that he was experiencing it for himself. Emotionally, Armin was thinking about Levi’s strong arms, and maybe shamefully thought of how he might like to be man-handled by him—just a little, and not in a bruising fashion.

These thoughts followed Armin into the hallway, during lunch. He had already eaten, and was now heading back to his room to put away previously used books for textbooks that were required of the upcoming classes. He needed to break things off with Jean before he learned of the infidelity, but he was distracted by pleasant thoughts of Levi touching him.

When Armin turned the corner, he stopped, becoming aware that he had been followed. Armin turned out, and as he suspected—and feared, Jean had found him. Jean, who he had been avoiding all day—not that he didn’t avoid him on a daily basis, but Armin had made it a point to try harder today because he didn’t want his romance high to be dimmed.

“Hey.” Armin greeted nervously, as he pushed some of his hair out of his face. He had not forgotten that Jean had wanted to bend him over a library table. The bell had saved him then—at least, Armin had thought it was the bell, but when he had arrived to the class, he had realized he was quite early. Armin still didn’t understand how they both distinctly heard a bell when no bell had rung.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Jean said, sounding friendly enough, but Armin knew better and took a step back. Jean only ever wanted one thing from him.

“Yeah…I’ve just been studying.” Armin responded with a forced smile while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You left before the fun could start this morning.” Jean mentioned, approaching Armin again, who tensed up in his presence.

“Sorry about that…you know I’m a scholarship student, though…I can’t exactly be late for class.” Armin muttered, and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He knew he would be limping to class by the time the conversation was over, and that stressed him out.

“You’re in luck, then. Class doesn’t start for thirty minutes. I only need ten.” Jean declared, setting his hands on Armin’s shoulders to deter him from running away. Armin rolled his shoulders underneath Jean’s hand in a vain attempt to see if he could just slip away from Jean. Jean’s hands tightened on his shoulders, and guided him to stand before the wall.

“Do…do I have to let you do this…?” Armin queried anxiously, staring at the stone floor. He could feel the cold stone against his clothed back already, and knew it would be a very unpleasant sexual encounter for his spine. Armin still had the bruises from the last time that Jean wanted to press him against the stone the last time.

“No.” Jean responded, brushing his knuckles against Armin’s pale cheek. Armin cringed at the sickly sweet touch and shied away. He did not like to be touched. Levi was apparently the exception.

“No?” Armin repeated questioningly, since Jean always acted as if he actually had a choice in whether they had sex or not. As smart as Armin was, he knew he did not have a choice and never had, but he still kept hoping for the day that no meant no.

“Of course not. It’s your choice.” Jean assured Armin, as his knuckles trailed down Armin’s warm neck, and brushed along his collarbone, hidden underneath the clothes. Armin shuddered and pressed his shoulder to his neck, sandwiching Jean’s fingers. He then peeked up at Jean.

“Then…then I don’t ever want to have sex with you again.” Armin stated tentatively, in a timid voice, since he was scared of Jean finding out about the infidelity.

“That’s okay. I am sure the other alpha’s would like to know that you’re an omega.” Jean commented dismissively, and ran his fingers through Armin’s soft, pretty hair. Armin paled, and looked up at Jean helplessly. Jean smirked, and grabbed Armin’s chin. “Of course, no one has to know if you’re a good little omega and do what you’re supposed to do…” Jean mentioned offhandedly, and tapped at Armin’s thigh. Armin squeaked with alarm, and pressed his trembling legs together.

“No…no, Jean…please. I can’t…” Armin pleaded, imagining the pain he would have to endure if Jean went through with this. The knotting—Armin hated that. It was uncomfortable.

“Really? Because you spread your legs for me real nice the other day…” Jean recalled, and leisurely stroked the side of Armin’s thigh. Armin turned green at the memory of Jean unceremoniously fucking him in the cramped bathroom stall.  “And a few days before that, you laid yourself out real pretty in my bedroom where I seem to recall fucking you over and over again that day, and you weren’t nearly so prudish about it.”

_I didn’t have a choice_! Armin wanted to scream, but instead, he clamped his mouth shut, and reluctantly spread his legs with humiliated defeat. _If I let him have his way with me, maybe he won’t notice my neck_.

“That’s better. That’s much better.” Jean mused appreciatively, and groped Armin’s ass, who startled at the provocative grab. “You just let me do all the work and I won’t say anything to the other alpha’s. We’re a whole after school group, you know. They’re always talking about fucking pretty little things like you too, and here I am, keeping you all to myself. You should be thanking me.” Jean stated, pressing one leg to the wall, to block an escape route off, while his groping hand slid underneath the waistband of Armin’s pants.

“Please don’t…” Armin whispered fearfully, while hot, humiliated tears stung the corners of his eyes. He was so ashamed of himself, recalling every time he let Jean have his way with him. As Jean began to paw at him, Armin entertained himself with the thought of if only Eren knew how much he hated this. Eren would protect him, if he only knew. But then Armin reminded himself that he was getting exactly what he deserved for being so passive, and weak. Jean never would have singled him out if he had been strong like Eren.

“Shhh.” Jean hushed Armin as he pawed at his hair with one hand, and shoved his long index finger into Armin’s hole. Armin gasped with pain, while his blue eyes bulged with fear. “Just be quiet.” Jean told him, and pushed the intruding finger deeper into Armin’s warm body. Armin couldn’t stifle a distressed whimper as he shifted uncomfortably, while Jean wedged a second finger into him.

A sob was elicited from Armin’s throat then, as his anus was forcibly stretched. He grabbed Jean’s arms and shifted from foot to foot, expressing his discomfort in no uncertain terms. Armin desperately exposed his neck to Jean, a instinctual reflex that expressed submission, and which begged mercy. Jean smirked, getting hot over Armin’s submission, and from his obvious discomfort. Armin’s fear was wafting off of him in enticing pheromones that Jean took pride in causing. Armin should be scared of him. He was an alpha.

“Stop…it hurts…” Armin pleaded in a soft, timid voice, so as not to aggravate Jean because as an omega, he had no right to say no because alpha’s and omega’s were distinctly made for each other. An alpha was meant to fuck an omega. On that basis, Jean was doing what came naturally to him, at Armin’s expense.

Even though Armin had been a virgin before Jean cornered, and black mailed him months ago, Armin was positive there were less painful ways to have sex because otherwise, what was the point for an omega to engage in sexual activity? There had to be a way to make this feel good—lubricant was one way, Armin knew that, but Jean liked to fuck Armin the “natural” way, as he called it.

That was a discrepancy amongst werewolves. Since an alpha werewolf’s skin was tougher, they did not feel the burn nearly as quick—if at all, that an omega often felt from being fucked dry. The other discrepancy was that just because more fingers could be added to a hole, didn’t mean that they should. Armin needed time to adjust, but Jean seemed to prefer ripping Armin open.

It didn’t seem to get old.

“You always whine. Why can’t you just quit whining?” Jean complained as he grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair and yanked his head to the side. Armin cried out in pain, and then downright shrieked as Jean’s tongue began to lap at his neck.

“Ahhh! Stop, stop, stop!” Armin sobbed as his most vulnerable parts of his body were shamelessly licked, and penetrated. He was more scared now that Jean was licking at his neck because if Jean ever decided to bite him, Armin would be his forever and that thought terrified him to his fragile core. _What if he sees? Surely he sees it_!?

Jean smirked against Armin’s neck and began to suck on it, to force Armin to receive pleasure, alongside the pain from being finger-fucked. Armin began to twist and turn, from pain and pleasure that he didn’t want. His struggles only made Jean rougher, and assert even more of his dominance over him. Jean even clapped a hand over Armin’s mouth, to muffle his cries, and groans.

Echoing footsteps made Jean pull away from Armin. Armin gasped and rubbed at his face, hastily wiping the tears away from his flushed face. Two werewolves passed them by. Armin panted, and he tried to calm himself down. Jean grabbed Armin’s wolf-ear and went for his neck again now that the passerbyers were gone. Armin flung his arms up to halt Jean’s approach.

“If…if we can just go somewhere where we won’t be seen…I might be a little more inclined to be compliant.” Armin reluctantly suggested, since Jean seemed intent to make him his bitch.

“My room, then. Come on.” Jean decided, and headed down the hall, dragging Armin with him to the dorms. Armin stumbled after him, and wondered how Jean had not noticed the bite. Did Jean think the mark was his?

Jean stopped abruptly as a bedroom door opened and let go of Armin’s ear. Armin reached up and with his newfound freedom, rubbed his sore ear. “You’re that transfer student that kicked Jaegers ass.” Jean commented, as a door was shut. Armin looked up and felt the color drain from his face as he recognized Levi, who had left a bedroom—his, assumedly, since this wasn’t Armin’s floor. Levi looked to Armin who shook his head once, sporting large, fearful eyes.

The message must have been received because Levi looked away from Armin, as if the glance had been cursory, and rested his gaze on Jean. “Just asserting my dominance.” Levi mentioned offhandedly, and casually placed a hand over his hip. “And if I recall…I am entitled to a prize.” Levi said, and glanced pointedly at Armin, who stiffened because the spotlight was on him again.

“No. He’s mine.” Jean stated as he wrapped a possessive arm around Armin’s shoulders, and pulled him close. Armin felt shame flush his face, and spread down to his neck as frustrated, helpless tears stung the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t say anything, even as everything seemed to go awry.

_If I say anything, Jean will know—he’ll find out about what I did with Levi. If I don’t say something, Jean will get to have his way with me_. _Either way, Levi isn’t going to want me now. It’s too obvious Jean’s intentions for me. The betrayal is clear_. Armin lowered his head, letting his hair fall around his face as defeat sagged his shoulders. Levi had bad timing.

“Then prove how much you want him.” Levi challenged, as he flexed his hand out, testing out the strength he had in it. Jean faltered, remembering how Levi had defeated Eren and Reiner, one right after the other. Levi’s speed was the talk of the pack, and his strength was notable too.

“Fucking fine. Just send him my way when you’re done with him and keep this between us.” Jean relented, and pushed Armin to Levi. Levi grabbed Armin’s wrist, and aggressively pulled him close. He ignored Armin’s cry of surprise, and placed a hand over his head.

“No. As the motherfucking alpha, he’s mine now.” Levi asserted, puffing his chest out as he bared his teeth at Jean. Jean took a step back at Levi’s expression of dominance, recalling just how strong he was. It would be foolhardy of Jean to challenge Levi. They all knew it too.

“Fine.” Jean muttered as he clenched his hands into fists, brimming with rage and pent-up sexual frustration that he would now have to take care of himself instead of expending it on cute, terrified Armin.

Levi wrenched the bedroom door opened, and shoved Armin inside of the room. Armin gasped with surprise, and fresh fear as he lost his balance from the force of the push and consequently fell to the carpet. The noise of the door was shut then, and then another thud was heard, amongst hostile voices. Armin could have focused on the hot words that were being exchanged, but all he could think about was Levi’s shocking display of aggression.

_What is going on?_ Armin wondered as he slowly picked himself up, off of the floor _. Levi was gentle and attentive before when he…when he thought I was an untainted omega_. Armin reasoned in his head as he rubbed his sore knee. _He must know about Jean now…and that means everything has changed. I was so busy trying to hide the truth from Jean that I didn’t think about hiding it from Levi_. Armin realized, and dug his hand into his pocket, fishing for his phone.

At the moment, Eren was Armin’s only hope to escaping Levi’s wrath.

_No. I got myself into this mess. I need to accept the consequences_. Armin told himself, and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He did not want Eren to clean up the mess he had made, not when Eren had warned him that this could happen. _I should have listened_. Armin thought regretfully, and jumped when the door opened. Levi stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Armin ducked his head down with shame, and fear as Levi approached with heavy steps. Levi knelt down and grabbed Armin’s arms in a tight grip.

“Why did you not talk to me?” Levi demanded, his harsh voice startling Armin. Armin cowered instinctively, imagining all of the ways that Levi could hurt him. Levi’s grip hardened. “You can’t just force yourself into my life and then run away.” Levi said, forcing his tone to not be as harsh, since Armin was frightened, and uneasy.

“I—I thought you were different.” Armin accused, as tears of betrayal began to stream freely down his pale face. _I do not want to belong to anybody as if I were some prize. I thought he understood that, that I…I don’t want to be owned_. He again glanced at the dark bruises forming on his shoulders from when Levi had grabbed him, then clenched his hands into fists to express his distress. “You said you weren’t him.” Armin muttered bitterly, throwing Levi’s own words back in his face.

“Fuck.” Was all Levi said, in a soft voice, that was full of regret.

“Just…just leave me alone.” Armin huffed as he boldly pushed past Levi, feeling foolish and betrayed. If he had just listened to Eren, he wouldn’t be in this mess, caught between two abusive alpha werewolves that just wanted to fuck him and taunt others with the fact they found a male omega.

A male omega meant that the alpha’s could fuck him to their hearts content, and he would not become pregnant. Only a female could carry a child. In this way, Armin was an alpha’s dream come true—no amount of sex would result in a child. A disease, maybe, but diseases were manageable. With children came responsibilities that no teenage alpha wanted to accept.

“Wait.” Levi called, grabbing Armin’s wrist. Armin wrenched away from Levi, paying no mind to the command that lacked aggressive pheromones. That was one thing Armin had liked about Levi—Levi had not bossed him around with scents. Armin couldn’t sense any of Levi’s emotions either. It was like there was an blurry, invisible wall that Armin couldn’t penetrate through and at this point, he didn’t want to try.

“No!” Armin shrieked with panic as Levi grabbed him again in another attempt to pull him close. Levi let go instantly. Armin blinked, confused and lost. _Did…did he listen to me_? Armin wondered while his heart pounded frantically in his chest. He quickly decided that he didn’t need to know the answer, and dashed into the hallway, fleeing from the only boy he had ever liked.

_I have to save myself. I can’t rely on others anymore_. Armin decided, and stopped in front of Jean’s bedroom. _He’ll be there, licking his wounds_. Armin knew, and placed a shaky hand over the door knob. Alpha’s did not have a habit of locking their door, and Jean was no exception so Armin had no problem entering the room.

As he thought, Jean was in the room, sitting on his bed, whacking off angrily. He paused, and looked up, surprised Armin sought _him_ out. Armin was surprised too, but he wanted all of this to end, no matter the cost. He shut the door behind him.

“I definitely do not want to be Levi’s concubine, and I do not want my secret to be spread amongst others like you and him.” Armin stated grimly, knowing there was only one way that Jean would keep quiet about his male omega status. Jean wanted what all alpha’s seemed to want—a fuck doll that wouldn’t—couldn’t become pregnant.

“And?” Jean pressed, wondering why the hell Armin sought him out. His eyes bulged a bit as Armin let his jacket slide off his shoulders, and fall to the ground around him. Armin fumbled shakily with the buttons of his dress shirt, and dropped it, exposing his thin body, covered in love bites from Levi, and previously Jean.

“I’ll do anything you want me to do…if you keep me to yourself.” Armin swore, as he wiggled out of his pants _. It’s just an exchange_. Armin told himself as he mustered up the courage to slide his briefs off of his pale hips. Jean lifted a intrigued eyebrow.

Every other time Jean had been alone with Armin, he had had the pleasure of pulling Armin’s clothes off of his hot little omega body as Armin whimpered and whined underneath him. This Armin was waltzing right to him. Jean couldn’t have wished for more as Armin straddled him.

“Shit. I’ll do everything to you.” Jean swore as he grabbed Armin’s arms, and threw him on to the bed. Armin gasped with alarm and bounced slightly from the distinct alpha throw that had not excited him the way Levi’s toss had. Jean crawled over Armin, and began to bite, and suck on his neck. Armin closed his eyes as he felt Jean’s hands grasp his bruised hips.  “Fucking spread them—spread them like the bitch you are.” Jean whispered against Armin’s hot skin.

Per Jean’s command, Armin reluctantly obeyed, and spread his legs as shame spread across his entire body. He felt like a fucking whore as Jean plowed his hardened cock into his hole, filling him up. Jean clapped a hand over Armin’s mouth to muffle the scream.

“Shhh…this is natural.” Jean shushed Armin, who gripped the heavy blanket tightly. Armin involuntarily screamed, and writhed underneath Jean, while tears of defeat streamed down his face as he was fucked up his ass. Jean plowed himself into Armin’s straining body repeatedly, pressing him against the bed. Armin kicked at the blanket, and the bed, desperate for the dry burn to ease. Escape was not his goal—as much as he hated to be penetrated by Jean, he had consented to this pain. This fear. Agony. Humiliation.

By the time Jean was done fucking Armin, they both had ejaculated. Armin’s orgasm had been forced, brought about by Jean’s rough, hasty hand to his cock, and slapping thrusts against his prostate that still stung and throbbed from mixed pain and pleasure. Jean pushed some of Armin’s sweaty hair out of his face and nipped at his chin. Armin shied away and continued to pant, until he felt a familiar, painful stretching sensation. Armin’s whole body tensed, and he grabbed Jean’s arms, turning white from pain.

“Are you going to puke this time too?” Jean wondered, since Armin absolutely hated the knotting effect that was contingent with werewolves.

“It…hurts…” Armin choked out, as he shuddered, feeling Jean’s semen shoot through the narrow passageway, glossing over the irritated skin. Jean’s already large penis was swelling, which reminded Armin exactly why he dreamed for an alpha who wouldn’t fucking hurt him.

Fresh tears trickled down Armin’s cheeks and splattered on to his collarbone as he began to whimper, and squirm. “Pull it out…just pull it out!” Armin shouted desperately, uncaring if he would be hurt more by a forced separation. He just wanted to escape the impossibly large organ that was stretching his abused hole.

No amount of resolve could have prepared Armin for the knotting effect that only seemed to torture his insides and cause an excruciating amount of pain to flood through him. Jean patted Armin’s head. “It won’t hurt for long.” Jean told him, and pressed Armin’s wrists to the bed, to keep Armin from flailing like he often did.

“Please, Jean…something’s wrong!” Armin cried out, thrashing against Jean frantically.

“You’re bleeding. I know. It happens every time.” Jean tsked, unsympathetically.

It was common knowledge that omega’s did not appreciate the knotting effect since it stretched them out to uncomfortable, sometimes painful widths. The female omega’s did not seem to complain nearly as much as the male bitches did. It was not a pain alpha’s could understand, so they either dismissed it, or tried to help the omega through it. Jean was one who dismissed it, and trivialized it.

Rap rap rap

Knocks.

“Ah, my friends are here.” Jean spoke up, rising to sit up in a way that kept him connected to Armin, and which allowed him to keep his hands on Armin’s wrists. Armin paled at the thought of anyone finding them like this.

“You…you have to send them away. Oh god, Jean, please…it hurts so much!” Armin begged, wanting to keep this harrowing ordeal to themselves. He was in too much pain to want an audience—and did not want to be gang-raped by werewolves who would sure as fuck smell his omega pheromones, that were intoxicatingly strong because of the sexual assault.

“Come in.” Jean called, much to Armin’s absolute horror.

“No, no! You...you said you’d k-keep this between us…!” Armin fretted frantically, as the door began to open. “I didn’t—I didn’t agree to any of this!” Armin yelled, panicking as three distinct alpha’s sauntered into the room. Armin paled with horror as he recognized the men.

Floch, Reiner, and Bertholt.

“Whooo!” Reiner whistled, appreciating Armin’s vibrant, pleasant omega pheromones that wafted off of him in gorgeous, sensual waves that aroused him.

“He smells pretty, but are you sure we have to do this?” Bertholt commented allowed, as he tilted his head to the side with thought.

“Yeah. I can see those strange bites from here. He’s a fucking slut.” Floch muttered with disapproval, and disgust. Shame colored Armin’s face as the men looked at his body, and judged him.

“Okay, Jean, I get it, I get it! I swear, I _swear_ that I am yours!” Armin screamed, as he thrashed underneath Jean in an dire effort to separate himself from Jean with the intent to cover himself from the leering alpha eyes. Jean leaned close to Armin’s ear.

“Those vampirish bites told me otherwise.” Jean whispered suggestively into Armin’s ear. Armin froze while his blue eyes bulged with raw fear.

_He knows. He knows I cheated on him_. “Oh god…” Armin whimpered, turning green from fear that made his body tremble. Werewolves only dealt with unruly, whorish omega’s in one way.

“Ah, don’t look so scared, Little One. I’m a big, strong alpha who knows how to fuck you just right so you won’t go off in search of bigger dicks.” Reiner crooned as he approached Armin, and looked him over. His eyes rested on the sensual curve of Armin’s body and knew then that Armin would be a wonderful fuck—as if his intoxicating scent didn’t already suggest that. The little omega was in his first stages of heat—not that he recognized that, he was scared out of his fucking mind.

“I’m sorry, I’m so _so_ _sorry_!” Armin frantically apologized, over and over again, as he writhed underneath Jean. “It wasn’t—I didn’t—” Armin stuttered, too desperate to plea for his own life that he stumbled over the words. _They could kill me. Oh my god, what did I do_?

“You will be, whoring around with the new alpha like some power starved bitch.” Jean snapped, and pulled himself out of Armin. He looked to the trio. “Did you bring the—”

“All of it.” Reiner answered, holding up a large bag, tape, and a dildo.

Armin screamed.

. . .

This was every omega’s worst nightmare.

Armin’s wrists were bound painfully behind his back, while a vibrating dildo had been shoved up his ass. The excruciating pleasure was dulling the otherwise overwhelming fear that made Armin’s heart, and body shake like a racket. He kicked uselessly, and screamed as loud as he could, but his terrified voice was muffled by the tape that had been slapped over his lips.

Only darkness could be seen, since Armin had literally been shoved into a black bag, and hoisted up over Reiner’s shoulder. Armin knew this because he could hear them talking to each other, and Reiner’s voice was closest. He had no idea where they were taking him, but he was sure that he did not want to find out. It was assumed that they would gang-rape him, and if Jean was really that bitter over the affair, Armin was scared that he could be murdered.

Sometimes omega’s were gang-raped to death, particularly during one of their heat spells. Armin was aware of the statistics, and did not want to become a statistic himself but fuck, he knew that it would take Eren too long to notice his absence. And he already burnt his bridges with Levi.

_No one is going to save me_. Armin told himself, and between the mind-numbing fear and torturous pleasure, he fretted about how to just stay alive. _If I let them do what they want to do to me, maybe they’ll let me live_. It was the sound reasoning that had landed him in a bag in the first place, but it was all he could hang on to as another forced, unpleasant orgasm tormented his mind.

Once Armin could somewhat think again, he listened to the footsteps of the alpha’s. _We’re outside_. Armin guessed, from the way the dirt crunched under their shoes. He panted breathlessly, becoming more and more scared that they would gang-rape him in the forest and leave him for dead. No one would find him out there until it was too late.

“What do we do?” Armin heard Bertholt ask.

“You push it.” Jean answered.

“Like this?” Reiner suggested, and the noise of dirt being pushed sounded in Armin’s ears.

_Oh god. Are they going to bury me alive in the cemetery_!? Armin wondered and frantically began to whimper all over again, as he kicked and wiggled in the bag.

“Ugh, would you shut up already?” Floch snapped, making Armin freeze momentarily from the anger he sensed radiating off of him.

“Yeah. We can head on in now.” Jean confirmed, and then the group began to walk again.

“Between his moans and screams, I don’t know which is worse.” Floch griped, sounding as irritated as ever. Floch had never liked Armin, and it was evident now more than ever. Reiner was probably bitter about being dethroned from the top alpha position, but why he was choosing to take his aggression out on Armin wasn’t clear to the little blonde. Bertholt was obviously just going along with whatever Reiner wanted to do.

“Well, I do hear that omega’s learn fast.” Bertholt mentioned, as their steps echoed off the walls. Armin froze again, and listened closer. Stone on dirt. There was only one place Armin knew of that was made up of stone and dirt.

The catacombs.

“God, he’s screaming again!” Floch bellowed, and then Armin’s screams turned into a sharp, agonized yelp. Someone—assumedly Floch—hit him. Armin wanted to rub his sore shoulder, but he couldn’t. All he could do was flip the fuck out because those who entered the catacombs never returned to the surface.

“He’s really fighting now.” Berthold noted.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here.” Jean said, and then Armin felt as if he was turned upside down. He flailed his legs as he fell, and crashed onto the hard stone of the catacombs, once used as jails and cemeteries.  A pained noise left his lips.

“Let me get this straight. We’re going to fuck him so hard he never wants to fuck around with someone else again, which will make him yours forever?” Floch rehearsed to Jean, who nodded.

“Yeah. If he’s going to cheat on me, he can feel what it’s like to be a slut.” Jean confirmed, as Armin lifted his head to look around. There was no lighting—Armin could only vaguely see because of his natural werewolf night-vision.

_It’s dark_. Armin whimpered, feeling his fear intensify as he recognized the scent of death that plagued the catacombs. He could barely make out that they were in the center of a circular room that had four tunnels, each of which either led to the school, the forest, or some other area altogether. In the midst of his fear, Armin couldn’t remember the other two locations—and nor did it matter because Armin realized that he was going to die here.

None of his friends knew where he was. The teachers did not have an obligation to chase after delinquent pups. And Armin wasn’t about to hold his breath out for Levi.

_They’re going to rape me and kill me_. The realization overwhelmed Armin with fear.

“What’s that sme—is he fucking urinating?” Floch complained, incredulous.

“He is scared.” Bertholt reminded them, as if he needed to. They could all smell Armin’s fear that would make most alpha’s want to protect him. It was an alpha’s instinct to protect an omega when the poor thing was scared, but some alpha’s could resist this instinct.

“Fuck it. Let’s mark him. No one will want to touch him for weeks.” Floch suggested, and then the slight rustle of clothes sounded in Armin’s ears. Armin didn’t dare to look at any of them. He stared at the floor, humiliated that he wet himself as if he were five again.

The moment something wet and smelly splashed on to Armin’s head, he gasped, and ducked down, shying away as much as he could from the awful, degrading spray. “Stop, stop it!” Armin yelled frantically, having heard of this type of degrading punishment before. He knew exactly what they—or some of them were doing to him, and it was the most humiliating thing he had ever experienced.

“Come on guys, that’s pretty harsh.” Bertholt sympathized, but the men weren’t listening to him. The had their own agenda to grind.

“I kind of don’t want to touch him now either, though.” Reiner mentioned, since Armin was now shiny with wet, smelly liquid.

“Then hold him still. I’ll teach him how to keep his fucking legs closed.” Floch decided, taking control of the situation as he grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair and shoved his head down. Armin yelped, and groaned loudly as his face was pressed to the cold, wet stone.

“Wait, wait…! Jean, I lo…li…please, I learned my lesson! I sw-swear! I’ll never betray you a-again…just…just make them stop.” Armin cried, through tears and panicked pants.

“What the hell are those bites, Armin? Were they from Levi, or someone else?” Jean pressed, ignoring Armin’s pleas.

“I don’t—I don’t—just—just Levi, I swear…he…he’s an alpha…l-like all of you a-and I th-thought he was n-nice and th-that he might be gentle with me but I was wrong and…and I swear, I learned my lesson.” Armin blubbered, hoping one of them would have a heart enough to rescue him. Bertholt seemed to care to some extent, but he was too passive to stand up to the rest of them.

“Pfft. They couldn’t be from Levi. They’re not wolf bites.” Reiner mentioned, knowing the different bite marks of a wolf, and none of them were reflective of the two bite holes in Armin’s neck.

“There was a third.” Jean guessed, as his face darkened, believing Armin was a slut.

“Gentle? Alpha’s are not gentle to weak sluts like you.” Floch scoffed, and as if to prove his point, he raked his nails down Armin’s chest. Armin shrieked in response to the startling pain. “You’ve always been weak, yet the teachers never flunked you? How many of them are fucking you?” Floch wondered, as he pulled the dildo out of the omega’s body.

“N-none!” Armin asserted desperately, as he writhed underneath Floch who was shifting on top of him. “Jean, Jean…you have to believe me…I made a mistake…if you c-care about me at all, don’t let them do this to me!” Armin pleaded, through his terrified sobs.

“At this point, I don’t know how many people fucked you, but I’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Jean responded coldly, and turned away from the boy he liked to fuck, and dominate. Armin’s face fell with defeat, and fear.

_No one is going to save me_. Armin realized for the umpteenth time, and could only cry brokenly as Floch began to penetrate his abused hole with his cock. “What, you suddenly don’t want a cock up your ass? Or is it that you think you’re above us? You always did  have that innocent smile that you cleverly used as a weapon to get you out of trouble but it’s not going to save you now.” Floch taunted Armin, and began to plow into him repeatedly, pressing one hand to Armin’s neck to keep him immobilized, head down, ass up.

Since Armin’s wrists were bound together, all he could do was dig his nails into his own flesh. He drew blood from his palms and bit into his bottom lip, tearing into it as hew as raped. Armin only struggled out of pure instinct, but logically, he knew he was defenseless, and powerless. There was no one to blame but himself, either, which made the shame, and hopelessness grow.

Out of anyone, Armin had known the rules by heart, and yet he fell for a pair of astute eyes, and pale skin. Armin had thought Levi might be the one he had been searching for, but Levi had hurt him. The bruises on his arms was evidence that Levi was no different than the other testosterone ridden asshole alpha’s who apparently didn’t understand that no meant no.

“I don’t really want to rape him either, but I don’t suppose there’s any harm in letting him suck me off a bit.” Bertholt spoke up, having decided he would take a bit of mercy on Armin after all. He sliced the rope off of Armin’s wrists. Armin groaned with pain as he slowly, tentatively stretched his sore arms out. “Listen.” Bertholt started as he grabbed Armin’s chin and lifted it up, tilting his head to face him. “If you bite me, I’m going to have to kill you, so be a good omega and lick it like it’s a lollipop with your pretty mouth.” Bertholt encouraged, as Armin shakily propped himself up on to his elbows.

“Ya hear that, Armin? Suck his cock.” Jean goaded, whacking off to Armin being ravaged. He knew this had been Armin’s worst fear. It was how he had controlled Armin for so long. Once, Jean might have made Armin his forever, but he was not about to let an omega cheat on him and get away with it.

“Suck it like the loose bitch you are.” Floch jeered, and pummeled into Armin faster. Armin knew better than to resist, feeling the command of the three alpha’s pressuring him, and goading his omega instinct to obey. He parted his trembling pink lips, and closed his eyes against the terrifying assault.

Something hard, and warm filled his little mouth. Armin winced at the salty taste, and gagged as the flesh was pushed deep into his throat. Nothing came up since Armin hadn’t eaten in almost a day. He might have been weak from hunger, but Bertholt’s cock was not an ideal food, even as Bertholt began to fuck his mouth. Armin gagged repeatedly, and sobbed, half suffocating from the unfamiliar sexual assault.

This was everything he had always dreaded—possibly in a prophetic sense—being fucked from both ends of his body. The sexual torture did not end even when Floch orgasmed, and ejaculated into Armin, tainting him with his seed because then the knotting process began, which made Armin want to die. He screamed, and writhed underneath Floch, motions and vibrations that tickled Bertholt’s dick enough to make him orgasm too.

“You’ll be loyal after this.” Floch said, and to Armin’s horror, he began to pull himself out of the bloody entrance. Armin reflexively chomped down. Bertholt screamed. Jean and Reiner stiffened. A distinct tear sounded. Armin’s high-pitched scream rose to new octaves.

“You fucking bitch!” Reiner growled, baring his teeth as he kicked Armin across the room. Bertholt was yelling, and bleeding. Floch took one look at him and knew the guy wouldn’t be able to get hard again, much less breed. He then turned his attention back to Armin, who was crying hysterically from pain he hadn’t known was possible.

Only omega’s who wanted to die dared to strike an alpha.

“I am going to fucking kill him.” Reiner swore, and marched towards Armin with deadly intent. Even in the midst of Armin’s pain-induced hysteria, he could feel the dangerous aura radiate off of Reiner and weakly tried to crawl away, clumsy and frantic. He stared at Reiner with abject fear.

_He’s going to kill me._ Was the only thought in Armin’s otherwise hysterical mind as Reiner closed in on him.

Suddenly blood splattered across Armin’s face. He screamed, terrified he had been struck. A gasp made him open his eyes. There was blood spurting from Reiner’s throat in alarming amounts. Armin couldn’t process why, nor how. Reiner tumbled forwards. Jean, Bertholt and Floch were a ways behind Reiner and each were bleeding out on the ground.

A short, dark figure rose to his feet before Armin, blocking the scene of death behind him.

In the darkness in front of Armin, all he could see were a pair of distinct, scarlet eyes with gold slits.

_Levi_ …?


	4. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi infiltrates Werewolf Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I may not have gotten the reception I had wanted to obtain with the reveal chapter, but it did not damper my writing mojo since I know I can do better to earn future reception. I am rather intrigued by the story, and am going to keep it coming for the few people who are invested in it. The original intent was to let people ponder and enjoy the last chapter, since it was a pretty big twist, but I am eager to show more of this world I've created. 
> 
> Now that we know that Levi is a vampire, we'll get to see his side of the story. I do believe Levi's side of the story is way more interesting than Armin's was. And I think a lot of readers felt the same way. There wasn't much traction for the last chapter, despite the fact that it was the big reveal. I guess I need more work on writing mystery. I'm sure people would stress the point of "stage the scene" or something. But for my first time writing mystery, I'm not deterred from it. I just need more work with it. Readers only come if one is good, after all. Well, I guess it helps if I'm writing about characters they like. No one else seems to like Armin much. I do. Ah well.
> 
> If anyone's concerned, I know people want more of Floch's Regret and I swear, I hear you and I appreciate you and I want to write another chapter of it. I do not know when the inspiration will return. As for War on Titan, I know what I want to do with it, but, it is not a high priority at the moment. If anyone was invested in that one, I do apologize. And as for Attack Con, it's so tame and dramaless that I have to be in a specific feel-good mood to write it. 
> 
> I want to point out though that I do not own the characters. They belong to the creator of Attack on Titan.

**Werewolf Academy**

**Chapter 4: Infiltration**

Since the beginning of time, werewolves and vampires feuded with one another violently. No one remembered who started the feud, nor why. There were epic, bloody stories that fueled the hearts of each new generation, although each story had a tendency to change as time went by.

One thing that never changed amongst the two groups were the stereotypes they had for each other. Vampires thought werewolves were dirty, mangy, flea-bitten mutts who engaged in orgies—oh, the horror. Werewolves, however, thought vampires were uptight prudes who had kinky sex dungeons—yuck!

Decades of stereotypes and hate lasted well into the twentieth century, where vampires attended schools in civilized society while werewolves retained their love of nature in the forests, and mountains of the world. But what was uncommonly known was that the werewolves had schools of their own, which was garnering the interest of the elite vampires who although educated, had never worked a day in their life.

They would not inspect this new development themselves because they were too important to die if the spy mission went astray. This was why they hunted the slums of their communities for a rogue vampire to send in their place. The slum dogs all directed to them to one vampire in particular:

Levi Ackerman.

A vampire degenerate who could wield his illusionary abilities and blend into the werewolf community with his gruff, unrefined mannerisms.

One look at him told the vampire elites that he was the perfect vampire for the job—Levi would be no loss to the vampire community if the mission failed, and if he could get to a position of power, he could hold his own and in the best case scenario, murder any elite werewolves that might be mucking about in the school.

Since anywhere was better than the slums, Levi accepted their offer, and found himself in the front of a large, stone building on a cool, spring day. He headed up the stairs to the expansive courtyard as if he owned the place. Werewolves haunted the courtyard, since class had not yet started. Levi glanced over each and every one of them, with his shifty eyes.

At a first glance, the werewolves all looked the same to him, but he knew to look for little scars, or other defining features that set people apart from another. It was how Levi had survived in the slums—he knew who was around him at all times, and what each of them were potentially capable of. Levi was acutely aware of how some of the werewolves were looking at him. 

Each werewolf was sizing him up. Their eyes raked over him.

Short. Dark features. Cocky.

Definitely a werewolf.

They turned away, dismissing, and or fearing him by instinct. That was just fine with Levi, who was not interested in making enemies nor friends. Levi was only here to scout the building out, learn what the werewolves were learning, and figure out if there were any elites in the area. If elite werewolves were present, it was Levi’s job to extract information from them and then kill them.

Right now, Levi was just interested in mapping the building out, but as he neared the main building, he noticed a tiny, petite, fair featured werewolf peeking at him from behind a yellow fringe of hair. Levi stopped, unfamiliar with the look the werewolf was sending him. There was no fear, nor hostility to be found in those big, blue eyes—only a intrigued, contemplative curiosity.

Just as soon as Levi caught the werewolf—if he could be called that—he was more like a cute puppy that anyone in the Underground would have ate alive—the pup hopped off of the ledge, disappeared behind two—Levi assumed friends—and then reemerged from around them. If Levi had doubted himself before, he knew now without a doubt that he had caught the pup’s interest.

 _Damn it_. Levi cursed to himself, and began to observe the rest of his surroundings in the hopes that the pup would take the hint. _I don’t need to garner attention to myself_. Levi chided, and took mental notes of the buildings that the courtyard connected to. From what he could tell, the courtyard connected to each of the main buildings—not including the dorms. Levi noticed with irritation the werewolf was still staring at him, with large, blue eyes.

Awe was a noticeable emotion that flickered in those pretty blue orbs. _He must be awe-struck by how short I am_. Thought Levi bitterly, and resumed his approach to the fountain in the center of the courtyard. The elite vampires had instructed him to walk as if he owned the place—as if he needed to be told that. Levi did not survive the underground based on dumb luck after all. He endured the grueling years of the underground by acting tougher, and taller than he really was.

Walking tall, and confidently came naturally to him. Levi was the only one who was in control of his life and he would be damned if he looked weak in front of some flea-bitten mutts playing school. _The fountain here could be hiding a_ —Levi began to think, then became distracted by hurried footsteps _. Fuck_. Levi swore and abruptly changed directions, as casually as he possibly could. He headed straight for the nearest doors, figuring if he could literally put a wall between him and the persistent pup who probably wanted to use him as chewing practice, the kid might actually give up and use someone else’s arm as a chew toy.

Fucking animals. Biting each other.

At least for some reason the pup stopped, and for a moment, Levi slowed his pace, thinking his message was well received. Levi’s sense of relief did not last long because those agile, quick, and surprisingly light footsteps chased after him and before Levi could grab the door handle, that pup rounded Levi and planted himself in front of the doors, leaving Levi no choice but to stop and address the round-faced kid with straw-colored hair.

“Hi.” Greeted the too friendly pup, with a warm smile on his face shockingly peach hued face. Levi tripped for a moment on just how pink the pup’s lips were, and briefly wondered if werewolves wore make-up like the elite vampires did, or if they were just naturally colorful. Levi then realized that the pup with the stupid smile, and big eyes that would entice any proper predator to eat him was actually just slightly taller than him.

“Move.” Levi commanded gruffly, irritated that this innocent, cute pup was taller than him.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Pressed the decidedly naïve werewolf, in a honey-sweet voice that made Levi want to gag. He grit his teeth at the jubilant, carefree personality the pup was blinding him with. Anyone in the underground would have carved a frown on to the pup’s too-happy face. “My name is Armin and I can show you around.” Offered the werewolf kindly as he tilted his head to the right as he spoke, in a way that suggested his innocent was only skin deep.

Levi stared at the pup with guarded, black eyes. His eyes drifted towards the pup’s peachy neck, where a gorgeous blue vein practically screaming _maul me_ , throbbed. _I want to_. Levi internally responded to the vein that he was having a sordid love affair with. He vaguely remembered that the pup had said something and then flitted his eyes over his pristine, smooth academy uniform.

 _There’s no holes in it. Don’t they bite at each other? There’s no dirt either—isn’t rolling around in the dirt all they do_? Levi wondered and gave a cursory glance at other werewolves lurking nearby. _No. It’s just him that has brushed hair, fresh scented clothes, and a insufferable attitude_. Levi realized as the pup smiled warmly to insist upon his precious, helpful nature that would have earn him a gang-rape in a dark alleyway of the Underground. _No, he’d have been forced into prostitution with that little, curvy body_. Levi decided, and wanted to get the hell away from a kid who would ruin his reputation. He needed to align himself with strong werewolves if he was going to ‘befriend’ anyone. It was time to set boundaries.

 “Get out of my way or I will bite you.” Threatened Levi who smirked as the pup faltered upon hearing his gruff tone. For a moment, Levi thought the pup was going to leave, then to his dismay, the little blonde searched his face, and saw the lax arch of his shoulders and gained a new resolve in his wide blue eyes. Levi realized to some horror that the innocent, weak looking pup was _not_ scared of _him_.

For the first time, Levi realized that this foreign werewolf was _different_. A unfamiliar curiosity rushed through Levi’s body that made him reassess the pup in front of him who was nothing like he knew werewolves to be. There was a quiet courage burning in the pup’s curious eyes, alongside a startling resolve that did not appear in the usual vampire rape-fodder he reminded Levi of. But what was most intriguing, and frustrating about the pup was that he expressed no fear towards Levi.

The only thing the pup had exposed to him was his neck, and as lovely and tempting as it was for Levi to bite the vein that was taunting him and flipping him off, he refrained, because those blue iris’s held a expectant glow to them. _What the fuck does he want me to do_? Levi wondered, and debated on whether or not to ask the candid pup what he was silently asking him to do.

This werewolf was a mystery Levi wanted to solve.

After a moment, Levi decided against asking the pup for information because he was sure that what ever the pup was aiming for that it must be a common werewolf quirk like shaking hands or…or something. Levi decidedly chose to ignore the gesture altogether because if his suspicions were right, he would look stupid in front of the pup who could offhandedly mention it to someone who might be a threat to Levi. He couldn’t let anyone know his secret identity. The mission was varied but the remaining constant was that he couldn’t get caught.

“I can show you the catacombs that act as an underground passageway from one end of the campus to another.” The pup suggested suddenly, with shining eyes. Levi realized the pup was attempt to pique his interest. It worked. A flash of intrigue flitted through Levi’s eyes.

If there really were underground catacombs that acted as hidden passageways, Levi needed to know about them, even if this bit of information sounded a bit convenient. Either the pup was more clever than Levi had thought him to be, or he was lonely enough to share information he learned to complete strangers. His motives weren’t clear, but Levi didn’t bother to think too hard on them. 

A smiled of satisfaction spread across the pup’s face as he turned on his heels, and opened the door to the building. “The grand tour it is.” He declared happily, as he headed into the building while his tail swished back and forth.

 _Definitely lonely and naïve_. Levi decided, as he followed the non-threatening pup. _He wouldn’t survive an hour in the Underground_.

“Just how well do you know the school?” Inquired Levi who followed behind the pup who led with purpose. He knew where they were going. Levi did not, so he mentally mapped the hallways and doors out in his head.

“There was a map in the library that detailed the blueprints of the school. Do you want to see it?” Wondered the pup, who looked back at Levi over his shoulder as he led the way down the stone hallway. Their footsteps echoed as they headed down the hall.

 _Of course I want to see it. It’s a fucking map of the school. Who the fuck doesn’t want to know where he can get a quick meal in private_? Levi thought, and briefly entertained the thought of shoving the little pup into a dark closet and biting that slender neck of his. _It would teach him an important life lesson_. Levi mused, then decided against it as two werewolves passed them by.

“Make it quick.” Levi relented distractedly, as he continued to observe their surroundings, as if mapping the building out in his head. He noticed the pup began to step with a newfound pep to his gait, as if he was _cheery_. _Ew_. Levi thought, and again entertained the idea of teaching the pup a crucial lesson about the world;

Everyone was not a friend.

“Oh, I never quite caught your name.” The pup mentioned, and looked back at Levi expectantly.

“Levi.” Was all the werewolf offered, while he distractedly sized up other werewolf students passing them by. The pup couldn’t do much harm with just a first name, after all, so Levi had thrown his identity out there with the understanding that the pup wouldn’t try to assign him some asinine nickname.

“That’s the band room there. Do you play anything, Le-vi?” Asked the pup in a slow, deliberate way as if to test Levi’s name out on his tongue. Levi cringed at the added inflections the blonde added to his name.

“No.” Levi responded curtly.

There were many things that Levi could do—murder, pick a lock, lurk unseen in the shadows—hell, he could even sing if he was so inclined to do so, but he had no real desire to play an instrument. It seemed like a frivolous waste of time that could be better spent biting the pup’s neck.

The pup quieted, and hunched his shoulders inwards, while curling his tail around his body. Levi wondered if the kid felt as if his inane attempt at conversation had been rebuffed. Levi did have that effect on people—intimidation. It came naturally to him, and after another moment of silence, Levi was sure and satisfied that the pup had had enough sense to quiet down.

“Ah, well, my name is Armin…What year are you in?” The pup said, expressing his curiosity though his words held a nervous undertone to them. _He must have felt pretty scolded_. Levi figured, but felt no obligation to smooth over the blonde’s hurt feelings.

“Senior.” Levi replied, just as disinterested as ever in the pup. He had seen some bulky werewolves he would rather mingle with who might know more about this world than some happy, go-lucky kid. And even if the pup knew more than Levi gave him credit for, his happy disposition only grated on Levi’s nerves. It was an unfamiliar emotion that Levi didn’t know how to endure, nor experience.  

“Freshmen. Eighteen.” Armin revealed in short words, in an attempt to gain Levi’s interest. However, Levi did not even look at him—his dark eyes were analyzing the windows where he could see outside. “Well, we’re here.” Armin announced then, and opened the doors to the library. Levi was a bit pleased that the pup’s bright energy seemed to be dampened by his disinterest.

At this time of night, the library was devoid of students. A librarian was present, who had her nose in a book. She paid the students no mind as they wandered in. _Idiot_. Levi thought, since the difference between life and death in the Underground boiled down to knowing who was around you at all times. The librarian too would have been killed in the Underground since she was not the observant type.

Her life did not interest him though since she was already dead to him. Levi looked around at the books, searching for anything of interest, such as the map that Armin talked about. There were a few books he spotted that he might return to, but before he could think about grabbing them, Armin was speaking again, distracting him.

“Do you have a vivid memory like me?” Armin asked, which forced Levi to think of a response. After a moment, Levi just shrugged, and continued to follow Armin to a dimly lit area of the library. He watched Armin plucked a folded paper out from between two heavy books. “Here. It’s this one.” Armin said as he unfolded the map and set it down on the table.

A torch above was their only external light to read by. Not that Levi needed that light. He had been raised in the Underground where light was almost non-existent. Armin didn’t seem to need the light either, as he effortlessly placed his petite, slender hands on two edges of the map to keep it flat.

 _I thought werewolves all had beefy, thick hands_. Levi thought to himself, as Armin hunched over the map to relearn the configuration of the school. Levi peered over Armin’s shoulder to analyze the map for himself.

Just as Levi began to gain a mental image of the map, Armin deliberately tilted his head to the side. A few strands of yellow hair shifted, which exposed the vein on Armin’s neck. Levi’s eye-humped the vein, where a rich blood flow was sure to be found. He glanced around, and noticed how alone they were. _I could clamp my hand around his mouth, and bite him. No one would know_. Levi told himself as he entertained the wonderful thought. His hand shifted towards Armin, then stopped, noticing how Armin was distracted by how close they stood to each other. Their shoulders were almost touching. Levi decided against biting Armin and shifted carefully, to look at the finer details of the map.

 

As Levi studied the map, he saw Armin’s curious eyes trace over his face, from the corner of his own dark eyes. There was an intrigued intensity in those blue eyes that Levi didn’t recognize. He only knew that he was quickly becoming uncomfortable from the attention the pup was giving him. Armin then reached his hand out towards Levi’s head. Levi realized then that his illusion must be faltering, and stood straight, figuring the movement would startle Armin. It did. He pulled his hand back, suddenly unsure of himself.

 _Damn it. He’s too observant_. Levi realized, and for the first time in his life, he found himself wanting to retreat from the unfamiliar light that was in Armin’s mind. Levi hadn’t ever been looked at the way Armin was looking at him. He didn’t know what the emotion was, and he didn’t want to know. The other present concern was that this little pup might figure him out and that made Levi’s heart beat quicken.

“Thanks.” Levi told Armin distractedly as he hurriedly turned, and left as he restored his illusion of featuring the iconic werewolf ears and tail.

 _He’s a bit gruff…but I don’t think he’s a bad person. Maybe I’ll see him again_. Levi heard Armin think, and decided he needed to stay away from the naïve pup. Armin had no idea how many people Levi had killed, nor how he had struggled to survive in the Underground, nor would he ever need to know just how dark Levi’s heart was. It was better for Levi to just avoid the pup. That’s what he thought as he passed by a tall werewolf who was heading the opposite direction as he. Levi didn’t even think anything about it until he heard an alarmed yip, that could only have came from Armin’s throat.

“Mmm. Your friends said I’d find you here. Were you waiting for me? I am flattered you even seem aroused this time.” Levi heard a voice say, and stopped in his retreat as he recalled the emotion in Armin’s eyes that had made him uncomfortable.

 _Arousal_. That’s what Levi had seen in Armin’s eyes.

“Jean—Jean, I—I was just doing some research…” Levi could hear Armin stammering, his cheery voice becoming nervous and strained. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped because Armin sounded guarded, and closed off in a way Levi hadn’t thought the lively pup to be.

 _He’s scared_. Levi realized, and heard more of the tense conversation.

“The research can wait.” The other werewolf said in a dismissive tone, which was followed by a pained yelp from Armin. Levi melted into the shadows, becoming one with them, and hovered in the shadow of a light fixture. He could now see that the werewolf was pressing his face against Armin’s neck, while a hand was entangled in that pretty blonde hair. Armin was definitely uncomfortable.

 _What are they doing_? Levi wondered, since vampires did not have customs that consisted of licking someone’s neck—not in this way, anyways. He didn’t have to wonder for long though, because the answer became obvious after a moment with the tall werewolf’s next words.

 “I think I’m going to fuck you.” The werewolf mentioned, and began to lick Armin’s neck.

“A-ah!” Armin moaned reflexively, and squirmed restlessly against Jean as he shuddered.

 _It’s a mating ritual_. Levi guessed, as the dominant werewolf pressed himself against the smaller one, and continued to lap at his neck in ways that made him shudder and squirm helplessly. Levi saw the werewolf begin to paw at Armin’s body.

“Wait—wait, the bell—” Armin protested, as he weakly pushed at the werewolf.

 _Is he being coy, or_ —

“We have five minutes. That’s just enough time for me to fuck you over the table and be done.” Reasoned the werewolf, and shifted to move Armin to the stone table. Armin dug his heels against the stone, but he was still shifted effortlessly towards the table. An undeniable fear flitted through Armin’s eyes as his heart rate quickened, hard as a frightened rabbit.

This wasn’t the Armin that Levi had met. This was a completely new side of him, one Levi never imagined he possessed. Levi had thought the little blonde did not know pain, nor fear. He realized he was fucking wrong as the pup was pressed against the table. Armin was fucking scared.

“Stop it, Jean! I—I really don’t want—” Armin started again, his voice becoming panicked as he was sandwiched between the werewolf—Jean, and the table.

“—Your _secret_ to be found out?” Jean finished the sentence, his tone peppered with an undeniable threat. Armin froze. His heart beat quickened, thrumming loud in Levi’s ears.

 _Secret_? Levi repeated to himself, and cocked his head to the side. Everyone had secrets, but it still seemed odd that the pup had secrets too. Jean apparently knew this secret, and was black-mailing Armin to be complacent. Levi was very aware of this tactic—it was one of the only ways people got laid in the Underground. It was almost as effective if not more so then rape itself. Neither method had ever appealed to Levi.

“Bend over. I’ll make it quick.” Jean instructed Armin, who he knew was listening to him now. Armin swallowed hard, and trembled as he stiffly began to comply with Jean’s request, bending himself over the table. Levi could see the tears in Armin’s eyes, and wondered if he should intervene.

In the Underground, it was a wise choice to just look the other way. The rule of the slums was survival of the fittest. Armin was definitely not the strongest werewolf compared to Jean. It was only natural then that nature would take it’s course. But this was not the Underground. One or two hard rapes had taught Levi to become strong enough that it would never happen again. If Levi looked the other way, Armin would undoubtly suffer a bit, but it might also teach him to fucking fight back with everything he had in him. It was every vampire for themselves after all.

Except Armin was supposedly a werewolf and not a vampire. Which, now that Levi thought about it, werewolves were supposed to be strong and part of a pack. Where was Armin’s pack to protect him? A cursory glance at the hallway told Levi that no one was coming to save Armin from the drooling alpha werewolf. The librarian hadn’t moved either. She suspected nothing. What good was she? Would she even care? Levi didn’t know much about werewolves, nor how they treated each other. He barely knew how vampires were supposed to act with each other.

Then Levi thought about how infectious Armin’s friendly demeanor had been, and the interest the pup had taken in him. _Fuck. I’ll save him—just this once_. Levi decided, and closed his eyes to concentrate on forming an illusion within their minds.

Just then, they heard the bell ring.

“Fuck.” Jean cursed, hearing the imaginary bell. “Just go. I wouldn’t want you to tarnish your perfect attendance record.” Jean huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He sported quite the boner, but Levi wasn’t jealous because he was confident in his own ability to fuck people up. Armin straightened himself instantly.

“Thank you.” Armin said hastily, and rushed out of the library. Levi followed Armin, and settled in a dark shadow that was off to the side of the library doors. Armin sped past him, too freaked out by the hostile encounter he just had to notice the crafty vampire.

 _Saved by the bell_. Armin thought with relief, and headed down the hall in a hurry. Levi waited for a moment, and then materialized solidly when he heard footsteps nearby. He stretched his ashen arm out, blocking Jean from leaving the library. Startled, Jean gasped and took a step back.

“Whoa, dude! I didn’t see you there.” Jean exclaimed, as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he hadn’t been aware of Levi’s presence until the guy was right there.

“Tell me.” Levi began, as he caught Jean’s gaze in his own. “Why are you coercing Armin to have sex with you?” Levi questioned, as Jean’s body stiffened from the mental hold Levi had him in. Vampires could mentally persuade people to tell them all of their secrets, and through this power, they could force unwilling people to become compliant. Jean was going to talk whether he wanted to or not, and then conveniently would not remember that this conversation ever took place.

“I like him.” Jean answered mechanically, having little to no notion as to why he was answering a stranger’s questions other than he felt compelled to.

“Explain.” Levi demanded, since if Jean really had had a crush on Armin, he was sure there were other ways for him to get Armin in his bed without blackmailing him.

“I asked him out last year, but he rejected me because he did not want any distractions from school. I did not have many choices left to me, and when I was about to give up on Armin, a friend of mine, Floch explained to me that I didn’t need Armin’s permission, nor love back to have him.” Jean explained, and twitched his hands in an unconscious effort to break free of the vampire’s influence over him.

“Why do you not need his permission?” Levi asked, raising a confused eyebrow. He understood that most of the world was very particular about having a persons consent. Such notions were expressed in the Underground as well, but most people usually just laughed it off since they were going to do what ever they wanted to do.

“He’s an omega.” Jean answered definitively, which left a sour taste in Levi’s mouth. The reasoning sounded sordid, even to Levi who did not have much concept of consent. It wasn’t like he had a active libido like werewolves were known to possess.

“Which means?” Levi pressed, a bit irritated that Jean didn’t have a better reasoning than that. He might as well have just said that Armin was a ‘woman.’ Actually, Levi might have understood that better, since it was a common justification in the underground.

“I can fuck him to my heart’s content because I am an alpha.” Jean elaborated on his earlier answer, although all Levi heard was that Jean could fuck Armin because he was a ‘man’. It was how Levi began to understand the foreign terminology being used.

“But why?” Levi stressed, becoming more irritated that Jean was not offering more information.

“Omega’s are our bitch. Since the males can be fucked without becoming pregnant, they’re highly prized, and Armin being an omega is particularly arousing to me because I do like him and I’d have preferred him to like me too but he doesn’t, so I’ll just exert my force over him like Floch told me to do because it’s my right to fuck him.” Jean divulged candidly, from Levi’s vampiric influence.

Finally Jean had said something that Levi could understand, and relate to. In Levi’s world, the elite vampires could pick any slum-living vampire off of the street, bite them, and or rape them without consequence. This was true within the hierarchy of the Underground itself. There were tiers of poverty.  Levi had began on the bottom and had bit his way to the top of the Underground pyramid. If Levi had wanted to, he could have had his own Armin chained to a wall and no one would have bat an eyelash.

What Jean was really saying was that Armin literally had no choice over what did, or did not happen to his body. That was why Armin had been so scared. He couldn’t have fought Jean even if he had wanted to. The werewolf society discriminated against omega’s in a similar way to the way that the vampire society discriminated against the Undergroundians. Levi suddenly realized he made the right choice to rescue Armin.

“Forget you ever fucking saw me and get the fuck out of my sight.” Levi hissed dangerously, and broke eye contact from Jean before blending into the shadows again, leaving Jean lost and confused.  

Werewolves made him sick.


	5. Our Firsts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes he might care about Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Levi's point of view to this crucial chapter, and while it took me hours and hours and hours to write, I'm pretty happy with it, all things considered. 
> 
> Since Armin and Levi are both boys, I wanted to emphasize that by showing their interest in sex. Armin's a bit shy, but he's still clearly interested in consensual sex. Levi isn't nervous. He's all man.

Werewolf Academy

Chapter 5: Our Firsts

Ten minutes before the first class started, Levi was heading down the hallway, thinking about that werewolf pup. How could he have been so cheery, yet so internally tormented? Levi knew he shouldn’t be pondering something so trivial, not when he had more important information to unearth. However, it was only thanks to that friendly kid that Levi had a mental image of the entire school. Armin had basically given him the key to Heaven, without any thought as to what the consequences may be.

If nothing else, when the vampires eventually raid the complex, Levi made a mental note let Armin escape before hand. He did not want to see the poor kid’s throat be ripped open. Even if they were supposed to be enemies.

_Damn it. I’m fraternizing with the enemy_.  Levi cursed, and ran a hand through his dark hair. He had wanted to avoid these mangy werewolves, not befriend them, so how did Armin infiltrate his mind? Levi then realized Armin reminded him of two of his now deceased best and only friends in this world. Armin had Farlan’s quick, intelligent mind and Isabell’s friendly, naïve nature. Armin was filling a hole Levi hadn’t realized he had.

Some werewolf pup was making Levi feel. The best course of action was to bite him, drain him, and dispose of the body before anyone even realized the pup was missing. It was what he had always done on missions when some unlucky vampire let his or her curiosity get the best of them. For the missions he excelled in, survivors were not an option.

But there was something about that damn pup—his resemblance to his childhood friends, maybe, that made Levi unwilling to kill him prematurely. Yeah, Armin was too close for comfort, but maybe he didn’t have to die yet. He could even be an unwitting asset to the fall of the werewolves in this region. Levi opted for that scenario, since it didn’t involve him killing the kid. 

“What are you doing here?” Levi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see that tall, green eyed brunette from earlier leaning against the lockers with his arms folded across his broad chest. Levi didn’t know much about werewolves, but he understood that this werewolf _oozed_ alpha. It made him _almost_ want to take a step back. But Levi Ackerman did not back down from any man.

“It’s none of your damn business.” Levi retorted shortly, having no obligation to tell this werewolf anything, even if he was Armin’s friend. Or possessive lover. Or orgy buddy. Levi didn’t quite care to know the distinction either.

“It is my damn business if you’re going to fuck around with Armin. You should know, he already has a boyfriend so don’t go sniffing at him.” Eren warned, in no uncertain terms. Levi leaned forwards, which caught Eren off guard.

“And if Armin wants to be slobbered on by a big, bad wolf like me?” Levi wondered into Eren’s wolf ear, that flicked from the heat, and sound that assaulted it. Eren tensed at the insinuation, and growled as he tried to grab at Levi’s arms. Levi was faster, and kneed Eren in the stomach, and as Eren gasped and hunched over, Levi elbowed Eren’s neck to send him crumpled to the ground.

_Dominance asserted. It’s the only way werewolves seem to respond to each other_. Levi thought, and headed to the front office, where the class schedule was given to him. He peered over the large, scratchy writing—werewolves did not seem to have neat and tidy writing—

Werewolf Lore 101

It was a mandatory class for all individuals since only through education could they learn why vampires were their mortal enemy. Levi crumpled the paper up in his hands and shoved it into his pockets. _I am going to hear about vampires being chewed to pieces by these fucking dogs_. Levi thought, remembering his fallen childhood friends who had been torn to pieces by rapid werewolves. He did not have a strong loyalty to his own kind—he just had a distaste for beasts.

“Hey, you’re the transfer student, aren’t you?” Levi looked over his shoulder as a tall, lanky werewolf exited the office from behind him. “Yeah, you have that new look in your eyes. I teach Werewolf Lore 101. Our history, you’ll find, is comprised of the heroes of old. My pack name, Fritz, may not be among them, but you’ll find one of me in each pack!” He announced, as he caught up with Levi and walked alongside him.

“Are there maps or charts you would recommend me?” Levi asked, using this as an opportunity to find out if there were other intriguing maps or charts to find. Armin already lead him to the main map, he was sure, but anything would help for him to successfully infiltrate the school and murder elites quietly and efficiently.

“Maps of the school? I think Armin, a bright student of mine knows a bit about them. There are other antiques to be found in the library though, if you’re willing to _dig_ around.” Mr. Fritz responded, and opened the door to his classroom. Levi stayed back, thinking about how the teacher had referred him to that pipsqueak of a werewolf. That troubled chew toy.

“Library. Got it.” Levi noted, watching the man enter the classroom that stank of testosterone. Levi tried not to gag, and flicked his eyes across the students he could see in the classroom. It had to be more than coincidence that that bratty blonde werewolf was sitting between his friends. Only, Armin did not seem happy.

_Is he bothered about the incident in the library_? Levi wondered and focused on the distraught werewolf who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He tried to focus on Armin’s thoughts, but he couldn’t hear Armin’s quiet voice over the loud, inner roar of the other werewolves who almost all seemed to be thinking about sex. Some of them distinctly thought of fucking Armin, or the Asian, or some other werewolf Levi wasn’t familiar with.

Each inner voice Levi tried to pick through was rejoined by another one. He gave up after a moment and decided to instead read Armin’s body language. Armin was tense, and refused to look at either of his friends. For some reason, Armin was upset with them, which was reflected in his blue eyes that held a flicker of hurt in them. His hands were curled into fists against his knees, as he pointedly stared at the wooden desk in front of him.

“Sorry, everyone. I was discussing the new student’s class schedule with the principle. He will be with us, since he has had no prior schooling despite his age.” The teacher, Mr. Fritz announced to the class, as he set his briefcase on to the podium. There was an air of professionalism to him that even Levi had to acknowledge, grudgingly.

Every werewolf lifted their head and turned their gaze to the door. Levi groaned inwardly and stepped into the room, and heard many werewolves think disparagingly of him. The belittling comments irked him, especially because some of the werewolves now thought about how ‘easy’ it would be to dominate him. Levi felt sick over the perverted thoughts. Did werewolves only think about fucking people over tables? Even orgy-toting vampires were not this bad.

_Fuckin’ animals_. Levi thought to himself, as he shut the door behind him. He glanced up and caught Armin staring at him. Armin’s face flushed red, and he quickly—too quickly turned away guiltily. _Why does he look at me like that_? Levi wondered briefly, then heard that brunette groan, while the oriental girl ‘tsked’ as she shook her head left and right. Neither of them approved of Armin’s interest in Levi—that much Levi realized.

“Introduce yourself to the class who will not—and I mean not—engage in a growling fight.” Mr. Fritz, the teacher told Levi, while sending warning glances to the class. Some of the werewolves made non comitical sounds that did not assure Mr. Fritz that they were going to listen to him.

_Growling fight? Fuck_. Levi groaned internally, and wondered why werewolves were so hostile with each other. He wanted nothing to do with these animals. “Nah. I’m good.” Levi said dismissively, and headed straight for the back of the classroom, to perch in an empty seat in the back. Mr. Fritz huffed, irritated that another student obviously was not going to listen to him.

“You then.” Mr. Fritz decided, pointing at Armin who straightened in his seat. “You’re smart. I want you to sit next to the new guy and share your notes with him.” Mr. Fritz instructed, since Armin was his best student, and the only boy who listened to him, as he mentioned in the hallway. Levi already was beginning to realize that Armin, although naïve, was clever.

“No way! Armin is not going to sit next to some punk-ass kid.” The brunette blurted, making a scene partially because he was bitter about getting his ass kicked by a new, short werewolf.

“Eren!” Armin chided, embarrassment clear from his alarmed tone of voice.

“You got a problem with me?” Levi retorted, standing up to meet Eren’s challenge. If Eren wanted to get his ass kicked again, Levi was welcome to accept the challenge. A win against Eren in front of other werewolves would help to assert his dominance in this school as well, something Levi was aware of. Werewolves respected the strong. Levi needed to win this fight. He watched Eren jump up, and whirl around to face off with him.

If that was the extent of Eren’s speed, he would learn another hard lesson.

“Yeah, yeah you bet I got a problem with you.” Eren spat, ready to fight the new werewolf who had insinuated that Armin was not as innocent as he always assumed him to be. The bitterness in Eren’s green eyes told Levi he was still sour about their hallway introductory. His stance alerted Levi that Eren also thought he was protecting Armin in some way.

“Hey, hold on a minute. We’re all werewolves here so keep the feuding to a minimum.” Mr. Fritz warned the males who were puffing their chests out at each other. There was an ease to his tone that suggested to Levi that fights between werewolves were not uncommon. Levi did not doubt this.

“Stop it, Eren!” Armin scolded, giving Eren a pointed, pleading look. The pink on his otherwise pale face expressed to Levi that Armin must be embarrassed that his friend was making a scene. Eren clenched his hands into fists and growled. Armin looked to the exotic werewolf for help. “Mikasa, stop him!” Armin pleaded, but Mikasa just shrugged. Levi noticed how Armin’s face fell with disappointment, and frustration. No one was listening to the blonde.

“This might be for the best.” Mikasa commented, while some of the werewolf classmates began to egg the two potential combatants on.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!”

“You can’t be serious.” Armin gasped, staring at Mikasa with an incredulous look. He looked back to Levi, who while he was shorter than most of the present werewolves here, he stood tall and ready. _I don’t want to see either of them get hurt. Why do they have to let testosterone rule them_? Armin wondered, and bit his bottom lip as the two approached each other.

Now Levi heard Armin’s thoughts—his inner voice was distinct, and stressed out. Levi did not have time to give any more focus to Armin because Eren barred his teeth like the dog he was and charged forth with an animalistic growl. Levi grounded himself, using his short stature to his advantage, and caught Eren around his waist and heaved him up in one show of vampiric strength, then tossed him. _Eren_! Armin cried in his mind, and Levi hoped the werewolf was smart enough to stay out of a big-dog fight.

As Eren crashed on to the desks, he gasped and bounced off of them, to crash right on to the floor. The display of flailing limbs had to be embarrassing, yet Eren clambered on to the desk and pounced, all the while werewolves growled and roared with anticipation for the first blood to be drawn. That was something Levi was going to avoid if he could, especially after he saw the horror on Armin’s face.

“Here, let me help you guys out.” One werewolf suggested, and while Levi was figuring he should not make his key to victory against the werewolves cry too much, the ground disappeared from his feet, which startled the living hell out of him. One minute he had been thinking about Armin’s feelings and then he was in the air, losing concentration over his illusion. For the briefest moment, he felt the illusion fade completely, which caused a sense of panic to jolt his nerves.

If anyone spotted his vampiric teeth or noticed the lack of wolf features, he could be mauled to death by every werewolf in this room who had been taught to hate his kind as he had been taught to hate them. No amount of strength nor speed on his part could save him if any of these mutts suspected he was not one of them.

“Get your fucking hands off—” Levi began to shout, then shut up and braced himself as he was thrown. He slammed into the class window, and broke through it. He resisted the panicky urge to change into a bat, and regretted that choice when he collided with the ground. Hard. He skidded, and rolled on the earth, because of his light weight.

More glass shattered, and a loud thud indicated that he was not alone outside anymore. A second later, the sweet scent of untampered blood filled Levi’s nostrils. _Oh fuck yes_. Levi cheered victoriously in his head as he lifted it up, and was drawn to Armin’s hand, where a bead of scarlet hued blood was trickling down his finger. His primal vampiric urges caused his eyes to flicker red as the pleasant thought of biting Armin’s pretty little neck open occurred to him.

Loud, hurried footsteps distracted Levi from his fantasy of tasting Armin’s blood on his tongue. Levi remembered he was in the middle of a fight and sprang up, flexing his vampiric claws that in the moonlight resembled a werewolf’s white claw.  Out in the courtyard, Levi knew he could dodge Eren’s attacks, and engage him in a riveting hand-to-hand combat. He did not want to risk getting cut, nor bit by a filthy werewolf if he could help it. Levi made his dominance known, and kicked Eren’s ass in front of everyone. He saw Mikasa rush towards Eren and kneel down beside him and between her concerned glances for him, she sent Levi scathing looks.

_He asked for it_. Levi huffed to himself, and noticed Armin was distractedly looking at him and then Eren, as if indecisive as to who he wanted to rush to. As if he had to think about it. The obvious answer to Levi was that Armin should console his friends wounded pride.

“In history, the winning werewolf gained the affection of the fair lady…whoever she may be.” Mr. Fritz spoke up, finding a way to correlate the fight with a history lesson. Armin seemed to stiffen, and looked at Levi with questioning eyes. Levi almost read Armin’s mind, but was distracted by the teacher. “Now, may we all return to the classroom?”

“No. I’m next.” That same werewolf that threw the two combatants outside stepped forth. _Reiner_. _The Alpha_. Levi heard Armin think, and sensed the dread that welled up in Armin from hearing how his heart beat faster. _He has perfect physical scores_. Armin fretted, leaving Levi with the impression that he did not think that he could win.

“Bring it.” Levi stated fearlessly, knowing he had no choice but to accept the challenge. Armin looked scared, but he had no fucking idea how bloody this match could become I Levi did not win. Levi flexed his fingers again, and sprang towards Reiner, who was strong and fast. Levi was short and lanky, which worked to his advantage to avoid a lot of otherwise punishing strikes.

 “Remarkable. Simply remarkable. Look, students. One werewolf has the speed of a vampire, while the other werewolf has the strength of a, well, werewolf! If they put their strengths together against the vampire enemy, we’ll be unstoppable.” Mr. Fritz commented, thinking about how to pool their strengths together. He had never seen a werewolf who was as fast as Levi before. It was fucking amazing.

And not that werewolves were slow. Werewolves were naturally fast, but vampires exceeded their speed without effort. The fight became bloody. Levi had had no choice but to use his claws, and in a similar manner, Reiner used his own claws. Blood splattered on to the ground. Levi’s blood turned the grass blades brown.

As much as Levi focused on the battle, he caught sight of Armin a few different times. Each time, Armin was the only werewolf who did not have blood lust in his eyes. He was concerned about the combatants. Levi wondered if Armin would extend that same concern for him if he knew his secret.

Within a few minutes, the fight was over. Levi had won, without a doubt. Both men were panting and bloody. The crowd began cheering, growling and shouting “short” because they didn’t know Levi’s name. Levi rolled his eyes and noticed that Armin’s look of concern had changed into a completely different emotion. Some starry-eyed look that was complimented by the blush on his cheeks. Whatever that meant. Levi simply turned, and walked away.

He felt no obligation to bask in the glory of winning a fight or two with a couple of mangy werewolves. The real fight would be with the werewolf elites. Levi glanced at his arm that had ribbons of blood surfacing. He would have to take care of the wounds himself, something he had learned to do since as far back as he could remember. Only Isabel had ever been allowed to doctor him up.

Then quick footsteps alerted Levi that someone was following him. Armin. Only Armin chased after him with those eager, light footsteps. “Hey, wait up!” Armin called, and suddenly all Levi could think about was tearing Armin’s throat open to replenish his own blood supply. Levi walked faster, hoping Armin would take the fucking hint for once. Armin sped up, and like before, he cut Levi off, forcing him to stop. “Hey, hey I—” Armin started eagerly, looking up at Levi with those innocent, starry eyes as he clasped his hand over Levi’s shoulder. Levi spotted the precious vein on Armin’s neck, and it took every ounce of restraint he had to not shove Armin against the closest wall to bite him. He needed Armin alive.

“Do not touch me.” Levi hissed, wrenching his arm away from Armin who shrank back. He paused, realizing his tone must have been too harsh because Armin was quiet. That starry-eyed look had been replaced by what Levi assumed to be fear. As arousing as it could be when prey became scared, all Levi could think of was how shitty Armin’s life must be like to have no right to say no to a horny, drooling alpha werewolf who wanted to fuck him over the table.

_Fucking kid doesn’t realize he’s every predators wet dream_. Levi sighed, and looked at Armin who had his arms held up against his chest. He was fucking trembling, probably remembering Jean. “Shit. Sorry. I just want to be left alone.” Levi apologized hastily for the first time in his life, bothered that he had made Armin frown. To his surprise, Armin shook his head.

“No, I’m not scared. I just…I thought you hissed at me.” Armin said, and shifted uncomfortably under Levi’s piercing gaze. “It just…was weird. I’ve never heard a werewolf hiss before…” Armin muttered sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head.

“It was a growl.” Levi sighed irritably, and turned to walk away again. He was not about to be laughed at by a pup.

“Let me help you.” Armin insisted, and then the noise of his steps vibrated in Levi’s ears. He tried to tune out Armin’s loud thoughts as he ripped open the doors to the dormitory’s and headed inside. There was something about friends which degenerated into sex, and then went back to friends again.

“I don’t need help. Even if I did, what are you going to do about it?” Levi pressed, raising an questioning eyebrow at the little blonde who had stepped around him again. Armin smiled, sensing a challenge.

“I’ll show you. Follow me.” Armin offered, and turned to the right. Levi blinked, and looked to the left that would have led to his dormitory. He then followed Armin, who seemed to gain a pep to his step. Levi hadn’t realized it before, but Armin liked to lead, and be in charge. He watched Armin dig his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Levi peered into the room which revealed a bed in the center of the room. On the walls were shelves, where books were neatly stacked, organized, and alphabetized. Not a speck of dust was present in the room either. For a moment, Levi took a moment to appreciate how clean and tidy Armin, and his room was. He was reminded that Armin was not another flea-bitten, testosterone riddled mutt.

_Shit_. Levi thought, feeling nauseas from the blood loss he endured from the fight. His stomach rumbled, and a familiar weakness nagged at his arms. _I shouldn’t be alone with him. I’ll end up biting him_. Levi realized, as if that was a problem. He then noticed that Armin was looking at him again, and again Levi felt as if he was being scrutinized. For a moment, he was concerned that Armin could read _his_ mind until he spoke.

“If you start out as a freshman here, they let you decorate the room how you want to.” Armin explained, as Levi shut the door behind them. Levi relaxed his shoulders then, reassured that Armin had no idea of the danger he kept throwing himself towards. If Levi had been any other vampire, Armin’s beautiful blood would have already been splashed on to the bed, and the walls. It was erotic that way.

“Now, what did you have in mind?” Levi questioned, not wanting to distract himself with inane conversations because he needed Armin to do what ever it is that Armin wanted to do so he could then leave. Levi knew he could hold out on his stomach forever, but, there was no reason he had to stain Armin’s pretty yellow hair red.

“Oh, right.” Armin muttered, seeming to remember why he had lured Levi here to his bedroom. He stepped to the dresser and pulled a towel out of the bottom drawer, and then placed it on top of the bed. “You can sit here. I’ll show you what I can do then.” Armin suggested, and gestured to the bed with his hand. Levi stared at the bed for a moment, then headed towards it and stiffly sat down. He was not comfortable about this.

“I don’t believe in magic, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Levi commented, clasping his hand over his wounded arm. Armin frowned, and furrowed his eyebrows with thought. _He should have at least of healed to some degree by now, but he still seems to be bleeding heavily_. “Staring at me isn’t stopping the blood.” Levi pointed out, partially to distract Armin from wondering about why Levi was not healing the way a werewolf should heal. Armin flushed pink, and for the first time, Levi thought the shade was attractive on Armin.

“Sorry. I was wondering why you are still bleeding heavily. Eren regenerates at a quicker speed…although I suppose I shouldn’t be talking because I don’t heal fast either.” Armin reasoned thoughtfully, and hovered his hand over Levi’s wounded arm. Levi realized Armin was thinking about how he had wrenched away from him.

“Ugh, if you gotta touch me then just do it quickly.” Levi griped, as he rolled his eyes, regretting making Armin think twice about performing a simple touch.

“Okay. Don’t flip out. I know what I’m doing.” Armin tried to reassure Levi, and pulled Levi’s hand off of the grievous bite wound, and then tentatively slid the black jacket off of Levi. Levi merely watched as Armin unbuttoned the dress shirt with nimble fingers that trembled. Armin was nervous—he had no idea how Levi would respond to any of this, let alone how he would react to another male undressing him. Levi couldn’t blame Armin for being nervous either because he himself was unsure of how he would respond to this situation.

“Do you?” Levi wondered idly, letting the dress shirt be pulled off of his body. The chilly air of the room made him shiver slightly. It was now that the scratch, and bite marks on his chest and arms could be seen. Armin’s blue eyes gawked at each wound. Levi was surprised to see the concern flicker back into Armin’s eyes. The only other person who had ever expressed concern for him was Isabel and she was long dead. Because of a werewolf.

“Yes. Just trust me okay?” Armin requested softly, looking up at Levi with hopeful eyes. Levi couldn’t remember the last time someone actually asked him to trust him. Come to think of it, Levi wasn’t sure if he had ever put his faith in anyone before. Here now was a attentive, concerned werewolf pup asking him to trust him and despite himself, Levi was inclined to do so. It wasn’t like Armin could hurt him.

“Pfft. Make a wrong move and I’ll bite you.” Levi warned, intending to sound dangerous, but the pup only smiled with amusement. Armin was not scared of him. Levi blinked, and realized he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Here Levi could bite Armin and ruin his life forever but Armin was just _not_ scared of him. How was he supposed to feel about that?

“Hold still.” Armin instructed Levi, and then he leaned forwards, and dragged his soft, pink tongue up Levi’s arm. Levi’s dark eyes widened as he jolted at the unexpected, intimate touch and wrenched away from Armin, startled and perturbed.

“What the _fuck_!?” Levi barked, leaning away from Armin, as he frowned with disgust. Armin nervously pushed some of his hair out of his face, and debated on how to explain something important.

“Our saliva has healing properties. I mean—didn’t your mother lick your wounds clean when you were a child?” Armin explained hastily, feeling the pressure of Levi’s incredulous eyes on him.

_Fuck no. What shitty custom is that_!? Is what Levi wanted to shout, but instead, he stammered out, “You’re fucking kidding me. Is that why they—they—mothers do that shit?” He stumbled over his words, thinking of werewolf mothers as completely separate from vampire mothers, but caught himself before Armin put much thought into it.

 “Yeah. Will you let me lick your wounds?” Armin asked candidly, since Levi now knew what he would be agreeing to. Levi stared at Armin for a long moment, obviously pondering whether he should allow another male to lick his wounds.   _The brat really wants to lick my wounds clean_. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Armin swore, to smooth over possible hesitations Levi might have about this entire ordeal.

“Fine.” Levi relented, and turned his head away from Armin, feeling heat color his cheeks pink. From the corner of his eye, he saw Armin kneel down on to one knee. Armin’s cute little tongue pressed against Levi’s shoulder, and warmed the otherwise cold skin. _He isn’t slobbering like I thought he would. His tongue isn’t rough either. It’s actually…warm_. Levi noted, and noticed how professional Armin was behaving.

It was admirable—though Levi wasn’t sure what else he had expected from Armin. Armin pressed even closer, and accidentally bumped his nose against Levi’s bloody shoulder. Levi spotted the blood now on the tip of Armin’s nose, and could see other blood of his smeared against lips. Armin was fucking adorable.

And then Armin’s tongue flicked across Levi’s chest. Levi startled a little and clenched his hands into fists against the bed. He was not used to allowing another to touch him so intimately. And truth be told, he wondered if this was a deliberate foreplay attempt, and had to then remind himself that Armin was not a vampire. He wasn’t trying to ‘set the mood.’

Or was he?

“Tell me.” Levi spoke up, “You tilted your head earlier with the expectation that I should do something. What was that about?” Levi asked, breaking the nerve wracking silence between them. Armin paused, and unconsciously flicked his tongue across his lips, further smearing the blood.

“N-nothing.” Armin lied uneasily, and looked off to the side as he shifted uncomfortably. Levi focused on reading Armin’s mind. _Mikasa is right. I shouldn’t have offered myself to him in such a shameful manner. I don’t know him, a-and he could take advantage of me if he realizes that I am an omega_. Armin then glanced longingly at Levi. _I don’t understand it and I know it’s wrong…but he’s handsome, confident, and graceful…yet he’s really strong and can hold his own in a battle. Jean never would have been able to defeat Reiner_.

Now everything began to make sense. Those starry-eyed glances. The never ending chase. All the pink on Armin’s face. Armin had a fucking crush on him and as weirded out as Levi was by the newfound information, he also thought it was funny in an ironic sort of way. Some clever, yet naïve werewolf pup was interested in a deadly vampire who excelled as a assassin. This wasn’t some Romeo and Juliette story, though. The boy would have to be put in his place because he deserved someone who would love him, not bite him and leave him.

“Then who came in the library looking for you?” Levi questioned deliberately, to kill the mood that was growing in Armin’s dress pants.

Armin froze. He paled. _Jean knows my secret_. Armin fretted, feeling cold just thinking about the werewolf. _He knows that I am an omega, and he_ …”I don’t want to talk about him.” Armin said, becoming withdrawn just as Levi figured he would. Jean was the last person Armin wanted to talk about in front of Levi. _Levi never man-handled me, nor has he invaded my personal space. He hasn’t even bruised me. I…I want Levi but he…he wouldn’t want me_.

And just like that, Levi regretted being a dick to Armin. He changed his tone, slightly. “You wanted me to trust you. You’re not giving me any reason to trust you when you’re dodging my questions.” Levi pointed out, since he had relented and trusted Armin to lick his wounds but now, doubt filled his eyes as he wondered if Armin would start to be honest with him or not. Armin groaned, relenting and rested his hands in his lap.

“When I tilted my neck, I was giving you permission to smell me.” Armin finally answered, as hot shame spread across his cheeks. He turned his gaze down, and nervously picked played with his hands. _It was so wrong of me to offer myself to him. I’m so stupid_.

“Why the fuck would I ever do that?” Levi blurted, incredulous, and appalled at the very thought of smelling a testosterone riddled werewolf.  Armin flinched back at the harsh tone of Levi’s voice. He then had to remind himself that Armin was not one of those smelly wolves. Even from the short distance between them, Armin didn’t smell bad.

“I’m sorry. It was inappropriate of me. I know, I know—I just wanted you to know who I am because I…I want…to be friends with you and I thought if you know my rank, you might be more apt to…to…” Armin trailed off, unwilling to admit his personal desire that was obvious to Levi because he had read his mind like an asshole.

_I should have taken the hint. Levi is just too nice to reject me_. Armin felt a fresh wave of humiliation wash over him, while tears welled into his eyes. “Sorry, sorry…you look better now so I’ll just go…” Armin decided as he stood up, ready to flee and forget any of this had ever happened. _My friends tried to protect me from this. Why didn’t I listen to them? I should…I should give Jean a chance…maybe I’ll just go to him_. Armin thought, his gaze down cast as he went to step away from Levi, whose wounds were slowly recovering.

“Wait.” Levi stated, grabbing Armin’s hand. “If it means that fucking much to you, I’ll sniff your goddamn neck. Then we’ll be even.” Levi offered, refusing to be the reason why Armin ran into Jean’s predatory arms. Armin hesitated, unsure he should allow himself to be smelled by the foreign werewolf. “Don’t hesitate now. Come here.” Levi goaded, pulling Armin gently, but firmly on to his lap. Levi heard Armin’s heart rate quicken, and saw the shame on Armin’s face be replaced by anticipation and hopeful arousal.

“Just…just don’t lick me, okay? I…I’m a bit…sensitive there.” Armin told Levi, his voice nervous like his heartbeat. _Please don’t take advantage of the pleasure nerves on my neck_.

“Wasn’t planning to.” Levi assured Armin, and leaned towards him slowly. Armin tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Levi. Levi stared at the gorgeous vein on Armin’s neck for a moment, dreamed of it and then pressed his nose against Armin’s neck, and inhaled a fresh smell. “Vanillia?” Levi questioned, pulling away from Armin’s neck, sporting a confused, but thoughtful look.

“Yeah. That’s the soap I use but—is that all you smelled?” Armin queried, just as confused as Levi seemed to be. _Jean always tells me I smell sweet, and innocent. Whatever that actually means_. Armin thought to himself, his face still pink from the intimate encounter though his eyes expressed disappointment.

“No…” Levi muttered uncertainly, and avoided Armin’s gaze as he self-consciously rubbed the back of his own neck. _I have to tell him what he wants to hear or he might begin to suspect me again of not being a normal werewolf_. “You smell sweet…and reek of innocence that only an omega is capable of.” Levi commented hesitantly, unsure what any of his words actually meant. Armin’s blue eyes widened.

_D-did he read my mind?_ Armin wondered with brief alarm, then dismissed it _. No…impossible. He just picked up the same scents that Jean does_. Armin smiled self-consciously at that thought, since he wasn’t sure how Levi would respond to him now. _Is he going to want me now that he knows I was made for him or is he going to reject me still_?

“May I smell you?” Armin asked then, wanting to know what Levi smelled like. _I want to smell his alpha scent. I bet it smells so good_ …

“You… _want_ to smell me? Is this really what werewolves—other werewolves do?” Levi wondered skeptically, raising an questioning eyebrow at Armin. Armin nodded. _Werewolves are so fucking weird_. Levi griped to himself.

“Yeah. You know it’s how we get to know each other.” Armin answered, flicking his tail back and forth with nervous anticipation.

“Right.” Levi hesitantly agreed, and noticed how Armin’s wolf ears, and tail were rather animated. He curiously reached out and brushed his pale fingers against one of Armin’s ears with curiosity. Armin parted his lips with surprise. “They’re soft…” Levi mentioned, a bit awed at the discovery. He made a mental note to refine his illusion technique, to make his ghost wolf ears and tail more animated.

“Don’t act as if you’ve never touched someone’s ear before...” Armin muttered shyly, looking away from Levi as he blushed and nervously pushed some hair out of his face. _Maybe he does like me. He touched my ear_. Armin giddily thought, with renewed hopeful vigor.

Every werewolf knew what touching another werewolves ear meant.  Since Levi was a vampire, he had no idea what he had just done, but based on Armin’s renewed arousal, he doubted he could take the touch back.

“Look. I have been a rogue my entire life. I don’t understand half the shit you do, but if you want to smell my neck, have at it.” Levi offered, and imitated Armin by tilting his head to the side. He had no idea what Armin would smell but at least the blonde seemed satisfied with Levi’s answer.

_I do_. Armin thought eagerly, and pressed his nose to Levi’s neck as he set his hands on Levi’s shoulders. He inhaled softly, recognizing a masculine, woodsy scent. Armin pressed closer to Levi, and tilted his head up to sniff just behind Levi’s ear, but he could smell nothing more intimate. Armin opened his eyes and frowned, pulling away from Levi. _I can’t smell if he’s an alpha…is there something wrong with me_?  Armin wondered, furrowing his brows together with confusion, and concern mixed with disappointment. Smells were important to werewolves.

“What’s wrong? Were you expecting a vampire?” Levi inquired with a witty smirk, in an attempt to distract Armin from his troubled thoughts. He didn’t know when it had happened, but he had decided that Armin was cuter when he smiled. Armin shook his head and pulled his left hand away from Levi’s shoulder.

“No…I…I can’t…” Armin started, then bit his bottom lip with doubt. _I can’t smell if he’s a alpha_. _If he knows that, would it make him think less of me? I’m rare…but I’m not that rare_. Armin thought self-depreciatingly as he subconsciously flexed his hand against his lap.

“I am an alpha, I just know how to hide my scent. I—” Levi stopped, becoming distracted by the blood surfacing on Armin’s hand. Armin blinked, and followed Levi’s gaze to his hand.

“Oh. I cut myself climbing out that window.” Armin dismissed, and brought his hand to the towel to wipe the fresh blood away. He thought nothing of the wound while Levi thought everything of the blood.

“No!” Levi exclaimed, and snatched Armin’s wrist, to prevent him from wiping the blood off on the towel. _He can’t waste it like that. It would be safer in my mouth_. Levi thought, and saw the force of his shout startled Armin. He was about to apologize, then he heard Armin’s thoughts.

_He is an alpha after all. How exciting_. Armin thought, becoming aroused by the dominance Levi was expressing.

“You licked me so I’ll lick you too.” Levi explained hastily, to smooth over his outburst, and to give him an excuse to lick Armin’s blood.

“You’d be willing to do that?” Armin queried, blushing at the thought. _He really is kind_.

“Yeah.” Levi answered distractedly, and pulled Armin’s hand to his lips. He dragged his tongue across the wound, and shuddered hard as the metallic taste awoke his taste buds. Armin smiled empathetically.

“I know, it’s not a great taste.” Armin sympathized, because he didn’t like the taste of blood, and imagined that Levi must feel the same way.

_I want more_. Levi thought, and wondered how he could bite Armin without alarming him, nor using illusion on him. _Sex. He wants me to fuck him_.

“You like me, don’t you?” Levi affirmed suddenly, glancing up to Armin’s innocent blue eyes. Armin blushed again. _Should I lie to him? No. I know it’s wrong but I do like him_.

“Yes.” Armin answered shyly, deciding to be honest with the mysterious werewolf he liked so much.

“Good.” Was all Levi said before he set his hands on Armin’s sides, and pushed him on to the bed. Armin gasped with surprise, and watched with aroused interest as Levi climbed over him. Levi tilted his head, and listened to Armin’s inner thoughts to see how Armin was responding internally to the use of force.

_He wants me too_. Armin realized, as his blue eyes widened with intrigue. _What’s he going to do? Kiss me? I hope he starts slow…Jean’s always so rough, and fast_ …

Slow. Intimate. Levi was willing to do anything Armin wanted him to do, as long as the boy would be receptive to being bitten. Levi ducked down and pressed his lips against Armin’s. A quiet, appreciative moan erupted from the back of Armin’s throat. Levi heard Armin’s heart pump faster from excitement.

_Jean never treated me this way before. I’m…so done with Jean. I just want Levi_. Armin thought, and dispelled all thoughts of Jean, to focus completely on the fact that his dream was coming true. _He knows how to kiss_. Levi tried to ignore Armin’s precious thoughts and grabbed a fistful of his hair, intertwining his fingers around the pretty blonde strands. His hair was soft. It wasn’t coarse, nor unrefined as Levi had assumed it would be.

What else would Armin teach him?

“If…if you don’t want to do this…you don’t have to…” Armin spoke up, because he didn’t want Levi to feel forced to placate his desires. That was the self-doubt talking.

“I should be telling you that.” Levi pointed out, and began to pull Armin’s blue uniform jacket off. He was no stranger to sex, although Armin seemed to desperately want love, which he _was_ unfamiliar with. Through reading Armin’s thoughts, Levi figured he could bullshit his way through this love-making Armin wanted so they could both get what they wanted.

 Armin helped shrug off the jacket, and watched Levi’s thin, flexible fingers unbutton the white dress shirt. He propped himself up on his elbows, and saw the last button come undone. Levi placed his hand on the sensual curve of Armin’s body. Armin gasped, and jumped, shying away from the cold hand.

“Your hand is so cold…!” Armin mentioned, in the form of a surprised whine. He had never felt a werewolves hand be cold before. Werewolves were naturally hot furnaces. It took a lot for them to get cold, and yet Levi’s hand felt icy against his hot skin, which was flushed with arousal.

“The room is just cold.” Levi dismissed effortlessly, and slid his hand up Armin’s chest, and found a brown nipple. He rubbed his thumb over it, and as he did, he leaned down to kiss Armin again, following Armin’s mental cues. Armin made a small, appreciative noise as his nipple was stimulated, and returned the kiss eagerly. _As long as Armin keeps thinking about what he wants me to do to him, I’ll do it_. Levi thought.

_Jean never took the time to stimulate or excite me. I hope Levi keeps playing with me_. Armin thought to himself as Levi kissed him, and rubbed his nipple. Armin wanted to be played with. Levi could do that.  His other thumb flicked over the other brown bud, which elicited another noise of appreciation from Armin. Levi broke away from the kiss and decisively planted a few kisses to Armin’s jaw, and then found his way to Armin’s neck. He stared at it for a moment, and then licked the hot flesh experimentally to see how Armin would respond to something that wasn’t in his mental script.

“Eee!” Armin squealed with alarm, and pleasure, as he involuntarily kicked his leg, because of the unexpected touch.

“Should I not do that?” Levi asked, since Armin’s reaction had been stronger than he had anticipated. Armin blushed harder and shook his head.

“If…If it’s you…then that’s okay…you can do what you want to me…” Armin answered, breathing a little harder than before. That one lick had sent pleasure straight to his dick.

_Permission granted_. Levi smirked, and ducked down again to deliberately lick Armin’s neck, going right for it. Armin squealed again at the pleasure-inducing touch, and shuddered hard. His heart beat quickened with erotic excitement. _He really likes that. I do to. Wet skin makes biting easier_. Levi thought and took time to tease Armin’s nipples while he sucked on Armin’s neck, where the vein pulsated, as if tempting him to bite it. Armin reached his hands up and gripped Levi’s arms tightly, for support as he writhed with sweet pleasure. He shifted impatiently and curled his toes.

At this race, Levi was starting to wonder if Armin would endure long enough for sex to happen. Armin definitely wanted to orgasm. But Levi wasn’t that nice. He caressed Armin’s sweaty stomach and then began to pull at his pants.

“Wait…” Armin spoke up between the soft, breathy moans, and breathless pants. Levi paused, and felt Armin wiggle, and stretch under him. The tips of Armin’s fingers barely touched the drawer from the nightstand, but he managed to open it and fish out a small bottle. “Please use it.” Armin requested, holding the bottle out to Levi. Levi looked at the bottle.

Lubricant.

_He did not think that I would use it_? Levi realized, and stared at the bottle.

“It…it really hurts when…when people don’t use it…” Armin explained nervously.

_Damn. That’s why he looked so scared when that werewolf was going to fuck him over the table_. Levi realized, and looked at Armin in a new light. _I’ll give him what he wants. He deserves to feel good_. Levi thought, and plucked the bottle from Armin’s hand.

This whole time Levi had just wanted to turn Armin into a blood whore, while stubbornly ignoring the fact that Armin wanted something real. He felt like a jackass. Armin didn’t deserve to be used in the way he was going to use him. Levi was still going to bite him, but he was going to make this sexual experience intimate, and meaningful to Armin.

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” Levi assured Armin, as he popped the cap off of the bottle. He poured some of the slick oil on to his hand, and then slid it underneath the waistband of Armin’s pants. Levi knew right where to go, and pushed his slick finger into Armin’s warm hole. He heard Armin gasp.

_He’s not Jean. He won’t hurt me_. Armin assured himself, and decided to preoccupy his mind by sliding his hands over Levi’s firm chest. _He’s so strong. It’d be so easy for him to dominate me like Jean does, but he’s making a point to not hurt me. I’m so glad for that_. Armin thought appreciatively, and imagined what it might feel like if Levi licked his collarbone.

Collarbone. Levi received the mental image and dragged his tongue across Armin’s collarbone the way the boy wanted him too. As he did, he caressed Armin’s body with one hand and with the other, he fingered him. Armin tilted his head back and reveled in the pleasure Levi was awakening within him. Levi then licked Armin’s neck, and pushed a second finger into his little body, all the while stimulating him in ways that Jean never had. Levi even kissed Armin again.

“Mm…” Armin moaned softly into the kiss, pleased that Levi was taking an interest in _his_ body. Their kiss deepened, which was a pleasant distraction from Levi’s fingers that were massaging the inner walls of his body, gently coaxing it to widen. Since Armin was aroused, it didn’t take much time for Levi to open him up, and once he was open, and slick with the lubricant, Levi stripped the rest of Armin’s clothes, and shoes off. Armin wiggled out of the clothes, and tentatively spread his legs for the first time.

“You’re rather smooth everywhere.” Levi mentioned, as he dropped the clothes off of the bed. Armin smiled shyly, and tried to resist the self-conscious urge to shut his legs.

“You are too. I’ve never seen an alpha who is so hairless.” Armin commented, caressing Levi’s smooth chest appreciatively. Armin, like Levi, knew werewolves were supposed to be hairy.

“There’s hair where it counts.” Levi responded, as he stripped the clothes off of his body, revealing more pale scars. Armin’s eyes widened in surprise.

_He must have had a difficult life_ … _like me_. Armin thought, while Levi climbed over him, and applied lubricant to his erection. Armin peeked at Levi, and felt relief flood through him. _There is a God after all_.  Armin told himself, and spread his legs a little wider.

_Fucking brat_. Levi cursed in his head, hearing Armin’s relief that his cock was not as intimidating as Jean’s apparently was. _Only because it’s him, I’ll take it as a compliment_. Levi decided, since he was pretty sure Armin had had uncomfortable, if not painful sexual experiences before.

“Be gentle with me, okay?” Armin requested shyly, as a nervous smile played at his lips. Levi nodded, and set his hands on Armin’s thin hips. Armin had a reason to be nervous. Levi understood that.

“I’m not him.” Levi stated, and before Armin could think about the comment, he pushed himself into the little blonde. Armin gasped, becoming distracted from Levi’s comment because the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated jolted through him.

_It’s uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t hurt_. Armin noted, and rejoiced in his head that sex didn’t have to hurt.

It didn’t hurt. It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t fucking hurt and Armin wasn’t scared either, he was even trusting Levi. Levi celebrated in his own head that he was such a pro at this. He knew what he was doing, even when he didn’t. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and tilted his own head back, as part of expressing his submission to Levi, all of which exposed his neck, and Adam’s apple.

Now that Armin was happy, Levi took note of his exposed neck and began to suck on it to stimulate him and distract him from any unpleasant comfortableness the sex might cause. Each beginning thrust was slow, and experimental. Levi felt Armin’s body out, mentally mapping it, and paid careful attention to Armin’s inner thoughts to then treat Armin the way he wanted to be treated.  A glazed, euphoric look entered Armin’s eyes as Levi thrust exactly how he wanted him to.

It was about time that Armin receive pleasure during sex, and enjoyed himself. Levi’s cold body only excited Armin more now that he was hot, and sweating. Armin was thrilled by the erotic thrill of Levi’s cold body, and ironically, Levi was taking pleasure in the warmth that Armin’s body exuded. Levi pushed their hips together, repeatedly thrusting himself into Armin, who was only too eager to receive him. Armin’s grip around Levi’s neck tightened as the pleasure heightened throughout his senses.

_He's happy enough that it’s now or never_. Levi decided, and bared his vampiric fangs. He swooped his head down, and sank his fangs into Armin’s warm neck. Armin cried out in pain. Levi sucked a lot of delicious blood out of Armin’s neck, and smirked as Armin began to make noises of pleasure while he writhed, becoming overwhelmed by intense pleasure.

A werewolf’s saliva might heal wounds, but a vampire’s saliva contained fast enacting sexual endorphins, to arouse their victim to make the feeding session pleasant for both individuals. Goaded by the sexual endorphins, and the pleasure Levi was thrusting on to him through sex, Armin was one happy man. Levi sighed softly, relieved, and pleased that Armin felt as if he was on cloud nine.

_Just a little to the right_ …Armin thought and jolted while he moaned loudly when Levi actually shifted angles, and thrust into him. Armin flushed red then, becoming self-conscious.

 “S…sorry…” Armin muttered, looking away from Levi. Levi paused, mentally thrown off by Armin’s apology. He cocked his head to the right with thought. _He must have never have made those cute noises before_. Levi then ducked down to kiss Armin. Armin grimaced, tasting metallic.

“Do it again.” Levi encouraged against Armin’s lips, and looked up into his pretty, nervous blue eyes. Armin’s cheeks turned redder.

_Am I really supposed to moan like that_? Armin wondered, doubting whether or not it was okay for him to be loud. _I only ever screamed and groaned into Jean’s hand_. Moaning wasn’t screaming.

“This is what sex is.” Levi whispered against Armin’s ear as he lifted Armin’s legs up to rest over his shoulders, and then he thrust back into Armin, rubbing against the boys sweet spot. Armin involuntarily moaned, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Levi pushed Armin’s hand away and pressed their lips together. Armin was grateful the kiss muffled another oncoming moan.

_I like this so much. He’s everything I ever wanted. I feel good_. Armin thought, as the pleasure was building in him, and the longer Levi brushed against the sweet spot, the more Armin couldn’t, and didn’t want to hide his pretty moans. He became more comfortable from Levi’s assurances and the constant stimulation Levi gave him in one form or another. Levi thrust himself into Armin again.

“Ah…!” Armin moaned loudly as he experienced the first wanted orgasm during sex. The riveting euphoria, and high pleasantly shocked each nerve he had. Armin shuddered hard as he tensed, while his toes curled from the force of the orgasm. He ejaculated on to Levi’s stomach, and panted breathlessly, worn out from the powerful, euphoric sensation that still pummeled through his writhing body. His body tightened around Levi’s cock as a result of the pleasure shocks.

Each clenching motion was pleasurable to Levi, and sent him over the edge of ecstasy into experiencing his own orgasm. Levi’s moan was deeper, and unrestrained. He wasn’t shy. Levi trembled above Armin and panted as he tried to regain his breath, and energy. After a moment, Levi laid himself down next to Armin. Armin set a hand over his stomach and looked at Levi with tired, but happy eyes.

“Can we do this again sometime? I…I had fun…” Armin requested shyly, feeling giddy despite the lethargy that was settling into his bones. His eyelids were drooping, and each movement he did make was slow and heavy. Levi knew blood loss was taking its effect on him.

“Yeah. We will.” Levi promised Armin, and caressed his flushed face with his cold hand. “We’ll have sex again.” Levi affirmed, and brushed his knuckles over Armin’s neck. Armin’s smile faltered as he dazedly pondered Levi’s choice of words again.

“Why…do you say it like that? Did you think that I was a virgin?” Armin asked curiously. _It’s not like I am a virgin. Jean made sure of that_.

“No. You’re thinking too much.” Levi responded, and continued to caress Armin’s neck. Armin let himself roll on to his side, and snuggled against Levi’s body that was still oddly cool, despite the physical exertion it underwent.

“Maybe…but I hope this is okay...if it’s not, you can go any time.” Armin said sleepily, as he lifted a hand up to stroke Levi’s hair.

“Do what you want.” Levi told Armin, and idly played with one of Armin’s soft ears. Armin smiled against Levi’s neck at the soft touch and as he fell asleep, he continued to stroke Levi’s hair.

In his sleep-dulled mind, he never brushed against an ear.

Would Armin remember Levi let the illusion break half-way through sex? Levi knew that was an oversight on his part, but he hadn’t been able to keep his focus, not with Armin moaning so beautifully. Levi hoped Armin wouldn’t remember, because if he did remember the discrepancy, he would have to wipe his memory of this night and he really didn’t want to do that. Armin needed this experience.

And as much as Levi didn’t want to admit it, the more he thought about it, the more he had needed this sexual encounter as well. There was something about Armin that kept drawing him to him. Armin kept making him question everything he knew about werewolves and was able to make him fucking feel.

A wise man would flee and never look back.

Levi draped his arm over Armin’s lithe body and buried his face against Armin’s neck to monitor his heartbeat.

 

Ending Note

I am not sure if it is obvious but Levi stays with Armin because he's concerned he took too much blood from Armin. He wants to listen, and make sure Armin will be okay. It's a huge difference since the beginning of the chapter when Levi could have cared less about Armin. Now if there's a note I forgot to mention, it's 1:30 a.m. and I'm so done. x.x;


	6. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to protect Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that both sides are shown, whose story did you enjoy more? Armin's, or Levi's?

**Werewolf Academy**

**Chapter 6: Levi**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Ugh_. Levi groaned as he roused from sleep, hearing a phone ring incessantly. He buried his face against the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter over his head in an attempt to block the god-awful ringing from penetrating through his ear drums. The ringing did not stop, and a panicked inner voice was fretting alongside it. Levi gripped the pillow tightly with the intent to chuck it at the offending noises.

_Jean. Oh my god. What did I do_? Levi heard the person’s mind lament with growing dread in the tone. _I committed infidelity. He’s going…he’s going to tell everyone what I am. Damn it, I didn’t ask for this…why’s it so wrong I found someone I like? Am I really going to be punished for sleeping with someone on my own accord_? There was a brushing noise of skin against skin, and then the frenzied thoughts continued to keep Levi from resuming his slumber. _I wish I could sleep with whoever I chose…maybe one day there can be a law that would protect my kind from people like Jean so we won’t be gang-raped If we had sex with another…god, Jean can’t ever find out about this or I’m so raped_.

“Ugh…you’re so loud…” Levi complained sleepily, pressing a pillow over his head to drown the rapid thoughts out. He heard a small noise, and then he heard what sounded like a finger tapping away at a phone. The message being typed out was one Levi heard echo in his own head.

_I need you_. And then there was a breath.

“Why did you bite me?” Armin asked. It was a simple enough question, but Levi heard what Armin didn’t say. _If he hadn’t bit me, I’d have been able to keep this a secret_. Levi lifted his head out from under the pillow and cracked open his eyes at the distressed tone of Armin’s voice.

_Ugh. Sunlight_. Levi groaned to himself, and rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t want to be awake right now, not when the sun was in the sky above them, being an asshole. Levi pushed himself up and shifted a bit behind Armin, so the sunlight wouldn’t bother him.

“You sound unhappy about it.” Levi noted, picking up on the betrayed tone in Armin’s voice. The blanket fell around his waist. _Right. I fucked him last night_. Levi recalled, and though the memory was appealing, he pushed it from his mind because Armin sounded upset. He wouldn’t objectify Armin. Maybe he’d masturbate to Armin’s pretty, flushed face and soft moans tonight, but right now, Levi wanted to figure out why he was picking a fight.

“Of course I’m _unhappy_ about it.” Armin snapped, rounding on Levi who was still sleepy-eyed. “You almost marked me!” Armin fretted, presenting that concern as his main problem. That’s what Armin said, sure, but Levi had heard enough of Armin’s inner thoughts to know why he was actually upset and it had nothing to do with ‘marking.’ Whatever that was.

“Marked?” Levi queried, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. Armin tilted his head to the side and pointed accusingly at the two bite marks on his neck.

_Oh_. Levi felt stupid for a moment, remembering how irate humans became when they were bit by a vampire. They didn’t tend to like the bite once the sexual high was over, so he figured a werewolf must feel in a similar way.

“These!” Armin stressed, uncharacteristically raising his voice. _Jean’s going to kill me_.

“Is biting not a common custom?” Levi wondered, incredulous that Armin was upset over something so trivial as biting. They had sex but he was mad over a single love mark. A love mark that was actually a vampire bite, but he didn’t need to know that.

_It is_. Armin looked down, feeling shame spread across his face. Biting was common. He had bites all over his own body from Jean, old and new. He must have seen the marks. _How could he not? I’m just fooling myself_.

“Then what’s the problem?” Levi pressed, since Armin’s silence answered his question. He asked that, but he knew, damn it, he knew and it was hard for him to not grab Armin and shake him. What went on between him and Jean was not healthy. It was fucking toxic. And the evidence of that was right in front of him in the form of a panicking boy who was lashing out at _him_ and not the abuser.

“I have to go.” Was all Armin said as he clambered off of the bed and shoved his phone into his pocket. Levi reached forwards and grabbed Armin’s wrist, knowing if he just let Armin walk away with all of those troubled thoughts in his head, he could do something stupid.

“Talk to me.” Levi pressed, searching Armin’s scared blue eyes. Armin hesitated, and for a moment, Levi thought his glamor—‘eye magic’ was working to convince Armin to talk, but then Armin pulled away from him, which broke the mental concentration. Armin’s eyes were glossy. He was on the verge of crying, overwhelmed with his thoughts and he wouldn’t _talk_ to Levi.

“Please leave.” Armin requested as he hastily headed to the door, running away from Levi and straight into his own dire thoughts.

All Levi could do was watch Armin go.

_Damn it_. Levi cursed inwardly and ran a hand through his hair. _I know I shouldn’t have let him go_. Levi knew, but he hadn’t wanted to force Armin to stay either. To glamor Armin seemed wrong. Especially because his intellect acted as a partial barrier to the glamor, which intrigued Levi. A werewolf who could resist glamor. Not that Levi was trying _hard_. But still. Levi was impressed.

Almost as impressed as he was that Armin solicited him for sex even though he had been abused before. And not long ago, from what Levi read within the kid’s mind. Not that Levi needed to read Armin’s mind to know how badly the boy wanted him. Armin had made it obvious that he had wanted sex.

Sex did not mean much to Levi, but it had seemed to mean a lot to Armin. The werepup had really responded to the lewd touches, as if he had never been touched like that before. Armin acted like a over-sexualized virgin, and that was a bit of a turn on for Levi now that he thought back to how easily he had manipulated Armin’s body in ways that had benefited both of them.

What this all meant was that Armin had undoubtedly been mistreated, and that was going to end today because he was the only werewolf Levi didn’t want to murder. With newfound determination, Levi teleported himself to the library, and began his hunt for any werewolf books that had anything to do with laws, morals, and or behaviors.

The first book Levi found was about Laws. What he learned was that the alpha’s were the strongest werewolves, while omega’s were the weakest, and because of this, an alpha had the legal, and moral right to mate with a omega of their choosing. The male omega’s had less rights than the females, because females could get pregnant, and because of this, the females were not to be beaten. Male omega’s could be beaten and gang-raped if they were in heat—heat was a form of consent according to the law—or if the omega committed an infidelity. There were other laws, but they weren’t interesting to Levi because they didn’t pertain to his, nor Armin’s situation.

_They’re fucking animals_. Levi thought, and shoved the book back into its place. He scoured the shelves and eventually found a book on common werewolf behavior. From what Levi read, an omega’s neck was the most important part of his body—other than his ass. _That’s how objectified they are_. Levi realized, and paid closer attention to the written material.

Sniffing a scent gland on a neck was conducted by close friends, sex interests, or lovers because sniffing the scent gland would expose the omega as an omega. In small writing, there was a note that werewolves could sniff each other’s ass, but it was also mentioned that that was a medieval practice that was invasive and rarely practiced.

Licking the pleasure nerve on a omega’s neck was akin to flicking ones tongue against the head of the penis. It had the same effect, and if done right, an omega could orgasm just from having their neck licked in the right spot. It was noted that another pleasure nerve was just behind their ear, located in the middle. _Good to know_. Levi noted, figuring he might test it out on Armin.

Biting an omega’s neck was an extremely intimate gesture because biting usually resulted in creating a mating mark. Levi sat down for this one, and read about the importance of mate marks—it was akin to marriage in vampire lore. Only alpha’s could mate with many beta’s, and or omega’s. Then in writing that suspiciously reminded him of Armin’s hand writing, there was a small passageway wrote in black ink.

_Toxic mating marks occur when a alpha mates an unwilling beta, or omega. While it is not recognized scientifically, (why) the evidence can be found in unhappy omega’s and beta’s who are often abused by their alpha_.  _Someone save me_.

“Damn it.” Levi cursed, and shut the book. If Armin really was an omega, it meant that his life really would be a nightmare if anyone who wasn’t intended to found out about his status. It also meant that if anyone found out that he had had sex with Levi, that he would be hurt in barbaric ways. The worst part about it was that it was all legal.

_Legal_. Levi hung on that word for a moment, and thought about the underground where yeah, people got raped, but, there were no laws stating that rape was the to-go-to punishment. Like, fuck. Levi never had believed in using a cock as a weapon.

Disgust formed in Levi’s stomach. Werewolves really were barbaric, just as he had always been told. Was Armin so different because he was an omega? Levi ran a hand through his hair again and thought about whisking Armin away from this hell hole, if for no other reason than to free him from a life that would undoubtly be miserable for him if anyone found out his secrets.

Then it dawned on Levi that Armin must have _really_ liked him to have sex with him even though he already technically had a boyfriend. Armin had known the risks and had disregarded them. Levi sighed with frustration and chucked the book. He teleported then into his room, feeling like an ass. He hadn’t taken the seriously, other than he had wanted to make Armin feel good, and had more out of curiosity wanted to see his cute little face scrunch up with pleasure.

All of that had been accomplished and they both got off but at what cost? At what fucking cost? Armin’s entire life could be derailed because he had sex with someone he had been interested in. Yeah, Levi felt like an ass.

_I have to protect him_. Levi told himself, and with newfound determination to find Armin, he opened the door and stepped outside. He paused, sensing the presence of two. One of them was too familiar to not know by presence alone. Levi looked up and saw Jean, and Armin, whose ear he had a hold of. _Armin_.

Jean let go of Armin’s ear. Armin reached up with his newfound freedom and rubbed his sore ear. “You’re that transfer student that kicked Jaegers ass.” Jean commented, as Levi shut his bedroom door. Levi nodded briskly and glanced to Armin, who appeared pale. Armin gave a slight shake of his head, while his eyes expressed fear.

_You don’t know me_. The telepathic message was clear. Armin did not want Levi to insinuate that they knew each other. Levi refocused on Jean. “Just asserting my dominance.” Levi mentioned offhandedly, while he placed his hand on his hip. “And, if I recall…I am entitled to a prize.” Levi added and looked pointedly at Armin. _No_. Levi heard Armin think with abject horror. Armin even stiffened.

 ]“No. He’s mine.” Jean stated as he wrapped a possessive arm around Armin’s shoulders, and pulled him close. Armin felt shame flush his face, and spread down to his neck as frustrated, helpless tears stung the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t say anything, even as everything seemed to go awry.

_If I say anything, Jean will know—he’ll find out about what I did with Levi. If I don’t say something, Jean will get to have his way with me_. _Either way, Levi isn’t going to want me now. It’s too obvious Jean’s intentions for me. The betrayal is clear_. Armin lowered his head, letting his hair fall around his face as defeat sagged his shoulders, believing Levi had bad timing.

As if. Levi had great timing, and he was about to show Armin just how much he wanted him.

“Then prove how much you want him.” Levi challenged, as he flexed his hand out, testing out the strength he had in it. Jean faltered, remembering how Levi had defeated Eren and Reiner, one right after the other. Levi’s speed was the talk of the pack, and his strength was notable too. Armin gaped at Levi.

“Fucking fine. Just send him my way when you’re done with him and keep this between us.” Jean relented, and pushed Armin to Levi. It was sickening how easy Jean pushed Armin into the arms of another ‘werewolf’ who could potentially fuck him raw. But Levi was not a werewolf, and he was going to remind Armin that sex felt fucking great. Levi grabbed Armin’s wrist, and aggressively pulled him close. He ignored Armin’s cry of surprise, and placed a hand over his head.

“No. As the motherfucking alpha, he’s mine now.” Levi asserted, puffing his chest out as he bared his teeth at Jean. Jean took a step back at Levi’s expression of dominance, recalling just how strong he was. It would be foolhardy of Jean to challenge Levi. They all knew it too.

_Oh my god…what is Levi doing_!? Armin fretted inwardly, unsure whether he should be terrified, or horny.

“Fine.” Jean muttered as he clenched his hands into fists, brimming with rage and pent-up sexual frustration that he would now have to take care of himself instead of expending it on cute, terrified Armin.

Levi wrenched the bedroom door opened, and shoved Armin inside of the room to further show Jean that he was _the_ alpha. It was the only way that Levi could let Jean know that Armin was his. That was one way werewolves claimed an omega. Whoever won a fight had the right to an omega. Jean backed down from the blatant challenge. Armin was Levi’s now, according to moral law and he would never have to have sex with Jean again.

A fearful gasp left Armin’s throat as Levi pushed him into the room. Levi shut the door then and focused on Jean. “As long as he’s mine, you are not going to touch him again.” Levi asserted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Fuck you, I had him first!” Jean spat, bitter about Armin being taken from him.

“Now I have him. If you touch him again, I’ll kill you.” Levi warned Jean, who flinched back from the force of his words. Levi was definitely powerful. Jean didn’t want to fight with him.

“Yeah, I got it the first time, Dick.” Jean muttered, and headed down the hall. Levi watched Jean go, and then he opened his bedroom door where his princess awaited him, and stepped inside. Armin was sitting on the ground, and was rubbing his knee. His cheeks colored with shame, and then he ducked his head down.

_He’s upset_. Levi figured and knelt down before Armin. Although Levi did have sympathy for Armin, he was also pissed that Armin hadn’t just come to him in the first place about his dire situation. He grabbed Armin’s arms in a tight grip. “Why did you not talk to me?” Levi demanded, his harsh voice startling Armin. He hadn’t meant to scare Armin, but Armin cowered instinctively. Levi’s grip hardened, becoming irritated with himself that he was scaring Armin. “You can’t just force yourself into my life and then run away.” Levi said, forcing his tone to not be as harsh, since Armin was frightened, and uneasy.

“I—I thought you were different.” Armin accused, as tears of betrayal began to stream freely down his pale face. _I do not want to belong to anybody as if I were some prize. I thought he understood that, that I…I don’t want to be owned_. He again glanced at the dark bruises forming on his shoulders from when Levi had grabbed him, then clenched his hands into fists to express his distress. “You said you weren’t him.” Armin muttered bitterly, throwing Levi’s own words back in his face.

“Fuck.” Was all Levi said, in a soft voice, that was full of regret. In his effort to save Armin, he had unintentionally disrespected him. Armin was right. He wasn’t a prize to be won. Armin was a person, and maybe acting like a werewolf hadn’t been the right way to protect Armin after all.

“Just…just leave me alone.” Armin huffed as he boldly pushed past Levi, feeling foolish and betrayed. _If I had just listened to Eren, I wouldn’t be caught between two abusive alpha’s_.  

“Wait.” Levi called, grabbing Armin’s wrist. _I have to explain to him that I was only acting that way to save him from Jean_. Levi told himself, and tried to pull Armin close to him, but Armin wrenched away from Levi, paying no mind to the command that lacked aggressive pheromones.

“No!” Armin shrieked with panic as Levi grabbed him again in another attempt to pull him close. Levi let go instantly. Armin blinked, confused and lost. _Did…did he listen to me_? Armin wondered while his heart pounded frantically in his chest.

_I did. No means no_. Levi wanted to say, but Armin dashed to the door, ripped it open, and ran out, leaving Levi alone again. Armin had a right to be pissed. _I have to get him back_.

. . .

_No where. He’s fucking no where_. Levi cursed, because no matter how hard he concentrated, he could not hear Armin’s thoughts. This had never happened to Levi before, which stressed him the fuck out. In his experience, when he could no longer hear the thoughts of one he knew, it usually meant they died.

Did Armin commit suicide? God, Levi hoped not. He wanted to save the brat. All other werewolves could die, but Armin was precious. It was a concept Levi still had a hard time admitting because he had thought that all werewolves were the same hairy, beastly monsters he had been told about. But Armin was different, and whether it was because he was an omega or not, Levi didn’t care. He just wanted Armin.

Was it wrong for a vampire and a werewolf to fuck each other? What about mating? Could Levi leave a mate-mark on Armin’s neck? Levi sure as heck wanted to find out. He sped his pace up and continued to prowl the academy for Armin. _What if he’s underground_? Levi wondered then, and recalled on his memory to visualize the map of the school. _The graveyards_. Levi realized, and teleported to the graveyards.

One tomb was distinctly out of place. Levi headed for it and saw an underground passageway. _Damn it_. Levi cursed again, and raced down the steps. If Armin had been dragged into the catacombs, it meant that he would be raped, and or killed. And as if to prove that point, there was an overwhelming stench of death.

And then Levi smelled it.

Blood.

Fresh blood.

There was no mistaking the scent of iron, so Levi ran faster, as panic began to thud through his heart. He stopped upon coming to a large, rounded central room where different passageways were located in each cardinal direction.

In the middle of the room was a tall blonde with short hair panting, and drooling over Armin who was sobbing, and screaming. _It hurts. It hurts so much. Take it out, take it out_! Armin’s desperate thoughts were loud, even to Levi’s ears. Then the man began to pull away from Armin. Armin fucking screamed. The high-pitched, agonized yell caused a temporary deaf state to befall Levi. A taller brunette screamed next.

From then, Levi smelled a fresh wave of Armin’s blood that made him hungry, and dangerous. A bulky tawny haired man kicked Armin across the room. He was so small and light that he went flying. Levi’s eyes turned red, and the illusion of his werewolf features faded.

“I am going to fucking kill him.” Swore the tawny haired male who marched towards Armin with deadly intent. Even in the midst of Armin’s pain-induced hysteria, he could feel the dangerous aura radiate off of Reiner and weakly tried to crawl away, clumsy and frantic. He stared at Reiner with abject fear and shook violently.

_He’s going to kill me._ Was the only thought in Armin’s otherwise hysterical mind as Reiner closed in on him.

_No he won’t_. Levi thought and pounced towards the men. He used his speed to gain the upper-hand and slashed Jean’s throat, and Bertholt’s neck with his vampire claws. Neither of them knew what happened. Then he used his strength, and claws to rip Floch’s heart right out of his body and yanked it out of his ribcage in a gruesome fashion. _They won’t touch Armin again and neither will he_. Levi thought and headed straight for Reiner who had every intent of killing Armin.

Suddenly blood splattered across Armin’s face. He screamed, terrified he had been struck. A gasp made him open his eyes. There was blood spurting from Reiner’s throat in alarming amounts. Armin couldn’t process why, nor how. His mind was a jumbled mess. Levi couldn’t make much out as Reiner tumbled forwards. Jean, Bertholt and Floch were a ways behind Reiner and each were bleeding out on the ground.

A short, dark figure rose to his feet before Armin, blocking the scene of death behind him.

In the darkness in front of Armin, all he could see were a pair of distinct, scarlet eyes with gold slits.

_Levi_ …?


	7. What Armin Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Armin knows the truth of who Levi is, will he still want him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I might have lost a bit of traction with this fic like the fans did. So I am wrapping this fic up in a way that may leave some things unanswered, but an open end might appeal to some readers. 
> 
> Sorry for all of the uh, dark themes. I went a bit far with this story. Even a lot of my usual fans couldn't stomach it. Oops. ^^; Well, it's over now. So people can rest easy. 
> 
> And let's hope I resist the urge to write another alpha and omega fic. But damn it. There's like, only one other author in existence that is writing about omega Armin and I need moooore. And if other people don't want to write omega Armin, I might have to write another one x.x;; I want omega Armin ;~; nnngh

**Werewolf Academy**

**Chapter 7: What Armin Wants**

Red eyes. Blood stained clothes, and hair. Two sharp, pointed fangs.

_I had sex with a vampire_. Armin realized as abject horror replaced itself with his blood that pummeled through his veins, and dribbled down his thighs. Fear nestled itself in the pit of Armin’s stomach while his heart seemed to burst with fear.

Vampires were predators. They murdered alpha werewolves and fed off of Omega’s. Armin’s shaking hand clasped over the bite wound on his neck. _He used me_. Armin told himself as he felt his world begin to fall apart around him.

This handsome, protective werewolf with a mean streak had actually been a vampire in disguise. That pleasant memory of sex turned a shade of grey while Armin’s heart broke.

Did I even actually want to have sex with him or did he target me from the start? _Maybe he used mind control to pull me close, and then raped me to get a easy meal_. Armin’s concerns kept growing as he stared at the carnage before him. Levi’s blood drenched nails and teeth were still flexed, and Armin realized that if Levi was indeed a vampire spy who had used and corrupted him into committing the ultimate sin, Levi’s only choice now would be to kill him so he could continue to go about his spy business.

But even knowing that was Levi’s only play move left, Armin did not move. He was frozen with fear, even as Levi knelt before him, and pulled him close. _This is it. He’s going to bite me, and drain every last drop of blood I have in me_. _I’m so stupid. I thought I was in love but he corrupted me and used me_.

“No. No, none of that is true.” Levi stated, pulling Armin into a warm, and comforting embrace. No one was going to hurt Armin again. From now on, Levi was intent to protect him. He just had to get Armin to calm down, and trust him. “I never glamoured you. I never forced you to engage in sex. I—” Levi paused, realizing his words were a mute point. Armin wasn’t listening. He was hurt, terrified, and had a right to feel betrayed. Armin just wasn’t bold enough to fight him. Or maybe he just didn’t have the energy, or the will to hurt someone he once liked.

_Damn it_. Levi thought, and teleported them into Armin’s bedroom, deliberately, to give Armin a sense of comfort. However, it had the opposite effect on Armin, who wrenched out of his arms, and scrambled back against the pillows, shrieking the whole time. Frightened tears streamed down Armin’s face, as he clamped his trembling legs shut. Armin was terrified he was going to be raped, and drained dry. It was not an unrealistic fear. It was a smart fear.

Too many vampires did hunt omega werewolves to drain them dry. Omega’s tasted sweeter. Armin was evidence of that. Some of the vampires did rape their victims. It wasn’t common, because of the stigma’s the two warring species had for each other. When the crime was committed, it was all about power. Levi wasn’t that type, and it was obvious that he needed to prove that to Armin.

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Armin shouted fearfully, trembling, and bleeding. He was terrified, and assumed the worst. He wasn’t going to try to run away because he couldn’t. Levi blinked away the redness in his eyes in an attempt to not look as intimidating to Armin.

“Protect you.” Levi answered, and materialized a bowl of water on to the nightstand, and a few soft cloth.  He reached forwards, grabbed the cloth and dipped it into the water. Levi then leaned forwards and began to wipe the disgusting urine off of Armin’s body. Armin sucked in a sharp, fearful breath and tensed. The kind gesture only confused Armin. It didn’t match the story he created in his head.

“You bit me and used me for sex!” Armin argued, wrought with emotions that trickled down his cheeks. “I—I didn’t cheat on Jean. You r-raped me and he thought I was a whore and—and they were going to kill me!” Armin sobbed, the betrayal clear in his tone. He didn’t want to believe any of this, but what other explanation was there? He cowered away from each touch, fearing it would turn violent.

“If any of that were true, I would have ate you already.” Was all Levi said to the accusations against him, and then he pulled Armin’s pale knees apart. His reasonable words were lost on Armin who was normally a rational thinker, but he could only think of one reason that Levi would be forcing his legs apart, and nestling between them.

“Oh god, you’re g-going to rape me too.” Armin lamented, while his blue eyes bulged. He felt faint as Levi clapped a hand over his mouth, and wedged a wet towel-clothed finger into his bleeding hole. His worst fears seemed to be confirmed, and his cries became hysterical as he thrashed against Levi.

“Shhh. I just want to help you. I swear.” Levi tried to assure Armin as he cleaned him out. The werewolf semen was dug out of Armin’s tortured anus. Armin screamed desperately into Levi’s hand, and kicked his legs back and forth. He was too scared to realize that Levi was _helping_ him. Levi had to switch to a clean rag because the one he was using became bloodied, and drenched with gross cum. The new rag was pushed into Armin’s straining, struggling body, and came out bloodied, and had mopped up remaining cum.

_It hurts. It hurts so much_. Was all Armin could think as he thought he was being finger-fucked by a deadly vampire. It wasn’t entirely untrue, but Levi wasn’t preparing him for anal sex. Levi then turned Armin on to his stomach. If Levi thought that Armin had been hysterical before, the werewolf pup was inconsolable now. _Don’t—don’t_ —!

As much as Levi wanted to tell Armin that everything was going to be okay, he knew Armin was irrational with fear. Words wouldn’t matter. He needed a gesture. Even if that gesture repulsed Levi, and made him puke just thinking about what he was about to do.

Under ordinary circumstanced, Levi might not have been appalled to help Armin in the way that he was going to help him, but only because Armin was Armin. Levi wouldn’t do this for anyone else. He kept a hand over Armin’s mouth—if Armin drew attention like he was trying to, people would get the wrong idea.

“I am not going to hurt you.” Levi repeated, and despite Armin’s cries of protest and disbelief, he leaned forwards, and dipped his head. Armin’s hole was bright red with irritation, and swollen from being pummeled mercilessly. There were visible tears on the bruised rim that had to sting. This was Armin’s undeserved punishment. Levi had read about it in the books.

The cruelest thing a werewolf could do during sex was pull out during the knotting process, because it left wounds that were often irreparable even when treated. Armin had been ripped open in a whole new depraved way then Levi was used to seeing. A bit of vampire saliva might not heal the flesh, but he hoped it would, because Armin didn’t deserve this.

So against Levi’s grievances, he flicked his wet tongue against the wounds. Armin sobbed harder as feelings of violation fluttered in his heart. No one had ever touched him in such an intimate way before. And the worst part about it was that as the pain faded away, it was replaced by _pleasure_. It was a side effect of vampire saliva that in this instance, was unfortunate, and unintended. This heightened the restored pleasure nerved in Armin’s body, and he gripped the pillow tightly and choked a bit as his sobs turned into moans.

Humiliation colored Armin’s back as his penis twitched alive. He hated the way his body could so easily be manipulated. Levi sensed the change in Armin and pulled away to observe his work. Armin’s entrance was healed. A bit of relief flooded through Levi. Armin was okay. Physically. He then remembered reading about the pleasure nerve on an omega’s neck, and the one behind his ear. The only omega’s treated in such a intimate ways were mated ones who were loved.

It gave Levi an idea of how to prove his intentions to Armin. There seemed to be no other way to do so without glamouring Armin, and Levi didn’t want to force Armin to feel, nor think. Levi then leaned forwards and with a free hand, he pushed Armin’s messy, sweaty hair away from his neck.

One lick made Armin yelp with shock. Two licks made Armin shut up and grit his teeth together. _What is he doing? I thought he was going to hurt me_. Armin wondered, as the slow, light licks continued. Whenever Jean had licked his neck, it was a deliberate attempt to force him to orgasm. Levi’s licks were attentive and experimental. There was a intent behind them that Armin couldn’t quite make out in his panicked hysteria. But what he could figure was that Levi wasn’t Jean.

Each flick of Levi’s tongue was deliberate, as his touches had been last night. The difference was that tonight, Levi’s touch had a affectionate presence. Armin almost didn’t believe what he was feeling until Levi’s hand caressed the back of his ear.

Doubt and fear began to leave Armin’s body. Even in the midst of his terror, he realized that someone who wanted to hurt him wouldn’t touch him like _this_.

_I won’t hurt you_. Levi’s words replayed in Armin’s frayed mind. _I won’t hurt you_. Levi had said that, but the bruise on Armin’s shoulder was from Levi’s hand from when Levi was claiming Armin as some sort of prize. That’s how Armin had seen it then. But now, Levi was catering to Armin’s body, gently, and with an affection he hadn’t felt before. _What if I’m wrong about him_?

The thought haunted Armin as pleasure swelled the tip of his dick. There were other ways to force Armin to orgasm if that was the intent. But Levi was going about this in a way that lovers did. In this way, Armin reassessed the situation. _Could it be that he likes me? But is it possible for opposing species to fall in love_? Armin was thinking now, between the pleasant bursts of pleasure that pummeled through his cock that was dribbling precum.

_I’m definitely in heat_. Armin decided, and instead of being scared like he thought he would be, he felt comforted that Levi was present. Maybe Levi had deceived him. Maybe Levi had hurt him. But he was there when Armin needed him the most. _If Levi hadn’t come searching for me, I’d be dead_. Armin assured himself, and thought to how Levi murdered every sick fuck that had hurt him.

Each one of them had humiliated Amin, and abused him. They were dead now. Their bones would haunt the catacombs as a constant reminder that a vampire had cared enough for an omega to save his life. That’s what happened. Armin had been too scared to see that before. He had let fear cloud his mind and his judgement. And maybe it was just the high of sex, but Armin wanted Levi to touch him. His hot cock yearned for a soft touch.

But as horny as Armin was, he couldn’t even imagine engaging in anal sex. It wasn’t a thought in Armin’s mind, and he was well aware that it might never occur to him again. If Levi was willing to treat him like this, and maybe touch his penis a bit, Armin would be thrilled. He didn’t need anal sex. Not after what he had been through.

And Levi seemed to understand this because then the hand that had been touching his blonde wolf ear was caressing his cock. Armin orgasmed hard. He wet the bed with his sperm, and panted underneath Levi. Levi pat Armin’s back.

“Do you feel better?” Levi asked, and felt Armin grab his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry I doubted you…” Armin responded, and pushed himself up on to his elbows again.

“It doesn’t matter now. You’re safe.” Levi dismissed, and lifted his hand up to caress Armin’s hair. Armin pushed up again, and gasped as pain burst forth from his stomach. He rolled on to his side and set his hand over his bruised stomach.

“Am I…? I mean…you aren’t going to use me for sex?” Armin questioned, wanting to hear Levi’s intent for himself.

“Pft. No. I came here to murder your elite. I never expected to get you or anyone else involved, but you made me see that not all werewolves are hairy and gross.” Levi told Armin, and nudged him on to his back. Armin stared up at Levi attentively, and allowed his legs to be pushed apart. He didn’t feel as if he had anything to hide from Levi. A soft, pretty gasp left Armin’s lips as Levi began to play with him again.

“What’re you…hah…saying?” Armin wondered, keeping a hand over his aching stomach. _Tell me…tell me you love me…tell me you won’t hurt me again…make me yours_. _I want you_.

“You’re cute. Clean. Delicate—”

“Sexist. I like that.” Armin murmured teasingly, and shivered with delight as Levi’s hand rubbed the lubricant Armin’s body was producing over his cock so that his hand wouldn’t cause dry friction. _I don’t care how wrong this is. I want him_. Levi was strong, dominant, and caring.

“You better. I saved your hot princess ass so you could have your freedom.” Levi responded, and rubbed his thumb over the eager, pink head of Armin’s hardened penis.

“Just…just touch me like you are…and never bruise me again.” Armin said, and closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure he desperately wanted, and needed to ease his frazzled mind. He had been so scared just minutes ago, and now that he was away from the dark situation, he wanted to feel something different, something _good_. Levi was happy to comply, and leaned down to press their lips together.

“How about this? I’ll murder the elites after we claim each other.” Levi suggested, still intent to continue with his mission. Armin perked up a little at the suggestion.

“You want me?” Armin enthused while his blue eyes shined with hope that Levi would want him after everything they had been through. In all reality, they lied to each other and had sex with each other to placate their own ulterior motives. Neither of them had been true, and real with each other before, but Armin was comforted that Levi cared about him now to even suggest such a outrageous thing.

“Yeah. I want you to be treated right.” Levi assured Armin, and caressed his cock to life. Armin blushed, and tilted his head. Levi ducked his head down and sucked on Armin’s neck, since he had permission to do so. Armin’s soft moans filled Levi’s ears and reminded him he was doing what Armin wanted him to do. Armin then lifted his head up.

_Now_. Armin hoped, and bit into Levi’s neck, while Levi bit Armin’s delicate neck.

A mating mark formed between them as a menagerie of their memories infiltrated the other’s mind. Armin and Levi learned they were both orphans who had had hard lives. Armin learned just how dangerous Levi could be, and saw how much power Levi had back at home in the Underground. Levi saw how abused Armin had been, and how much hope he had for a better future, one with Levi.

When they pulled away from each other, they were panting and hot. Armin had ejaculated, and was calm, and happy. Levi felt at peace, and laid next to Armin. Together, they cuddled, and kissed with not a concern in the world.

There were a lot of unanswered questions and concerns that they had about what their future would be as the first interspecies couple. Would the world accept the union of a vampire, and a werewolf? Neither of them knew the answer, but they were about to find out.


End file.
